Soda's Baby
by Greaserfreak
Summary: Soda has a daughter at age seventeen. Sandy has left little Brianna with him after a short visit from Florida when they discovered that Soda really was the father.
1. Chapter 1

Soda's POV

I never imagined that I, Sodapop Curtis would be a father at seventeen. Then again, I never imagined that my parents would have been killed in an auto accident a year ago either.My life has changed so much over the past year. Most of those changes have happened since Brianna came into my life.

It all started almost five months ago when Sandy, my exgirlfriend came back from Florida with a baby. She wanted me to take a paternity test. Even though she insisted that the baby wasn't mine. That it was something the other guy she had left me for wanted. Well, when the results came back, they said that I was the father.

"No! It can't be!" Sandy had cried when we found out the results.

"These tests don't lie. I'm the father." I told her.

With that, Sandy handed the helpless baby to me and ran out of the room. She never returned. As far as I know, she went back to Florida. Now, Brianna was in my custody and believe me being a single teenage father isn't easy. Even with the help of my brothers, Darry and Ponyboy.

"Soda, hey Soda, Brianna's crying." Ponyboy mumbled sleepily shaking me at three in the morning on a Saturday.

"Okay. I'm up." I yawned as I got out of bed and stumbled to Brianna's room. "Don't you have any sense of time?" I asked her as I lifted her out of the crib.

She just blinked at me and sniffled.

"Let's get you changed and fed. Then, daddy needs to get back to bed. Daddy needs to go to work in the morning." I said as I changed her diaper. Then, I fed her a bottle. Hoping she would go back to sleep. But that wasn't the case. Brianna decided that three in the morning was the perfect time to demand attention..

"Come on Brianna, it's time to sleep now." I told her putting her back in the crib. She just howled and I had to pick her up again. No matter what I did, she would not go back to sleep. And I really needed to get back to sleep. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I woke up Ponyboy and had him try to get her back to sleep.

Pony's POV

When Soda woke me up, you can imagine that I wasn't very happy. It was almost four in the morning and I did not want to get up.

"Come on Soda!" I whined. "Can't you wake Darry and have him watch her?"

Soda shook his head. "Darry has to work, too. Besides, would you want to wake him at this hour?"

I thought for a minute. "No, I guess not. But I don't want to get up either."

"Please, Pony?" Soda pleaded. "I really need to get some sleep. It would really mean a lot to me."

I sighed and rolled out of bed. "Okay, I'll try to get her to fall asleep."

Soda gave me a hug before crawling back under the covers. "Thanks Pony."

I gave him a tiny grin and went to Brianna's room where she was kicking and crying in her crib. I lifted her up and started to walk around the room with her singing to her every Elvis song I could think of. As soon as she'd start to calm down, I'd try to put her back in the crib only to have her cry again and I'd start the whole process over again. Finally, I just took her to the living room and sat with her in Darry's recliner. I was sleepy and I figured that if I fell asleep, she'd go to sleep, too. Besides, my arms were getting tired from carrying her. I had to sit down and rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Soda's POV

It was Saturday afternoon and I was helping a customer who like many people decided to give me her thoughts on teen parents. You'd think I'd be used to it by now. But every time I hear someone say that I am not ready to have a child, it hurts. It's true that there are times when I wish that I had waited. After all, I am only seventeen. However, Brianna is in my life whether I'm ready to have a kid or not. I can't undo what has been done. I can only make the most of it. And I would do anything for Brianna. She's my little girl. My little princess.

"Soda, are you okay?" Steve asked me as the customer drove away. "You seem upset."

I looked at my friend. "Steve, why do people feel like it's okay to judge others?"

"I don't know." Steve replied.

"I mean, sure I'm only seventeen and may be to young to have a kid, but there's nothing I can do about it now. I try to take care of Brianna the best that I can. I know I'm not perfect. I know I mess up at times. But I don't understand why people like to say such hurtfull things about me and my daughter." I said a little more angrily than I had intended.

"Take it easy, Soda." Steve told me.

I kicked a stone across the parking lot. "I'm sorry, but this just really frustrates me."

Steve grinned . "Yeah, but remember how Darry responded when you first told him that Brianna was yours? He wasn't too happy about it."

I nodded thinking back to that night when I told Darry and Pony that I was Brianna's father.

Flashback

I walked in the front door carrying Brianna just a few hours after I had found out that I was her father. I had waited for Sandy to return, but after a while, I knew she wouldn't come back. Not after the way she handed the baby to me. So, after a while I decided to go home.

"Hey, where's Sandy?" Ponyboy asked, looking up from the book he was reading.

"She left." I answered.

Darry walked in from the kitchen then. "When is she coming back for Brianna?" He asked.

I looked between him and Pony. "Um..."

"Well?" Darry looked at me.

"I don't think she's coming back." I said.

"What do you mean she's not coming back?" Darry asked.

"Well, you know how she said I had to take a paternity test?" Darry and Pony both nodded. "Well, it came back positive and when we found out, Sandy handed me the baby and ran off. I waited almost two hours for her to return, but she never did."

"Do you mean to tell me that Brianna is your child?" Darry was trying to stay calm. I'd heard that tone many times when he was upset with Pony but didn't want to show it.

I looked at the floor while Pony looked between me and Darry with an expectant look on his face.

"Soda, answer me." Darry sounded just like mom did when she used to ask me about my poor grades in school.

"Yes." Was all I could say.

"Sodapop Curtis, what on earth were you thinking? Didn't you use your head? How in the world do you expect to raise a child?" Darry asked, glaring at me.

"But, until today Sandy and I thought Brianna was the other guy's child." I said.

Darry sighed. "Did you sleep with Sandy?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Yeah. I slept with her. I thought we were in love."

"Soda, when you slept with Sandy, did it occur to you that there would be consequences?" I shook my head. "Well, there are and you're holding her right now. Tell me, how are you going to take care of her because I will not raise her for you."

"I don't know." I admitted.

"Well, you better think of something little buddy. " Darry told me before he went back to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner.

Ponyboy was still looking at me. "Boy, he let you have it."

"Yeah." I agreed as I sat down next to him. "Hey, would you like to hold your niece?"

Pony nodded and I handed Brianna to him. "She's so little."

"Yeah, I have a big responsibility don't I?"

Pony gave me a small grin. "You'll manage. I know you will. And I think Darry knows it, too."

I grinned back at him. I knew that from that day on my life would be changed forever and that it wouldn't always be easy.

End of flashback

"Darry helps me with Brianna. So does Pony." I told Steve when I came back to reality.

Steve grinned. "Yeah, but you've proved to Darry that you can be a decent father. Those people who judge you don't know you the way Darry does. They only know what they read or hear. He knows what he sees as he watches you take care of Brianna."

"That's true." I admitted. "But it still hurts when people feel they have the right to decide what kind of a father I am."

"Soda, you love Brianna and would do anything for her. You are a good father regardless of what others may think." Steve told me.

I grinned and swatted his head with a rag. "We should get back to work. We can't have the boss thinking that we're slacking off now, can we?"

Steve laughed as he went back to the car he was fixing. I was glad he had stopped to talk to me. After our conversation, I felt better even though I still didn't like the idea of others judging me when they know nothing about me. After all, I'm a person and not a statistic.


	3. Chapter 3

Ponyboy's POV

When Soda got home from work, I was sitting on the couch with Brianna and reading her a story. Brianna would look at the pictures. Then she would look up at me and smile. She has Soda's smile. So, naturally, I had to grin back at her.

"Hey, did the mail come yet?" Soda asked as he took off his shoes and headed for the kitchen for a glass of chocolate milk.

"Yeah, it's on the table." I called out as I turned the page and went back to reading.

A few minutes later, Soda sat down next to me on the couch and listened as I continued to read the story to Brianna. Personally, I almost think that he likes looking at the pictures more than Brianna does. He never could stay interested in the words. Even if it was a short story.

"That was good, Pony." Soda said when I had finished. He took Brianna from me and went to her room where he would play with her until Darry got home and we had to eat dinner. As I got out my homework, I could hear Soda shaking a rattle and talking to his daughter.

Soda's POV

"Did you have fun with uncle Pony today?" I asked Brianna as I handed her the rattle. I usually play with her and talk to her after I get home from work. Before she came into my life, I used to hang out with Steve after work. But you just can't spend every waking moment with your friends when you have a child to take care of.

I do try to do things with Steve. After all, he's my best friend. But I think he misses the time we used to spend together. And it's put some strain on the friendship. I guess it's hard to understand what it's like to be a parent if you don't have kids yourself.

As I thought about Steve and our friendship, I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." I said, thinking it was Pony. He's the only person who knocks on a bedroom door before entering. Everyone else just barges in.

"Hey." It was Steve and like myself, he was still wearing his DX uniform. At first he just stood in the doorway. Then, he joined me and Brianna on the floor. "She's getting so big." He commented.

"Yes." I agreed. "She can hold small objects now. And she's a happy baby. Laughs at almost everthing."

"Like her father?" Steve teased. He reached over to tickle Brianna who responded with a giggle.

"You know, I was just thinking about you when you walked in." I told my friend. "We don't spend time together like we used to."

"Soda, we still see each other." Steve replied.

"Not like we used to." I said.

Steve pulled Brianna onto his lap and sighed. "No, but you have a child. It's not like you're not hanging out with me on purpose."

Brianna just shook her rattle.

"See, even your daughter agrees with me." Steve said.

I grinned. "Okay, but we really should do something. Just the two of us."

Steve grinned too. "I'd like that."

"I'll talk to Darry and Pony tonight to see if one of them can watch Brianna for a few hours tomorrow night." I said as Steve put Brianna back on the floor.

Usually, when you place Brianna somewhere without support, she just lays down. But as soon as Steve let her go, even though neither of us was supporting her, she remained seated.

"Steve, do you see that?" I asked. "Hey, Pony, come here!"

"What is it?" Pony asked when he entered the room.

"Look!" I told him. "Did she do this at all today while you were watching her?"

"No." Pony replied dropping down next to me. "Oh, wow! I can't believe she's sitting all by herself."

"I know." I agreed.

"What's going on?" A voice called from the hall. It was Darry who must have just got home from work. He joined the rest of us in Brianna's room.

"Darry, Brianna is sitting all by herself." I said.

Darry just looked down at Brianna and grinned. "Good job, kiddo." He told her.

Brianna just giggled as she sat on the floor playing with her rattle. I watched her play, knowing that it wouldn't be long before she'd be crawling and getting into everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Darry's POV

During dinner that night, Soda asked if he could do something with Steve that night. He fed Brianna some applesauce while looking at me for an answer. Of course, Ponyboy was looking at me too.

"I don't know Soda. I mean, it is a school night tomorrow and I have to be up early for work on Monday, too." I told him.

"But, can't I watch her?" Pony asked. "It's not like there's a lot to do on a Sunday night. Besides, Soda misses spending time with Steve. Just because he has a baby doesn't mean he shouldn't spend time with his friends."

I sighed not knowing what to say. I knew Pony was right. Maybe he uses his head more than I give him credit for. And Soda had been spending less time with our friend since Brianna took up much of his time outside of work.

"Well, can't you bring her with?" I asked.

Soda pursed his lips together. "I could, but I told Steve it would be just the two of us that's why I want to know if one of you can watch her."

"What about Two-Bit?" Pony asked. "You know he'll be here half the night anyway, Darry. The two of us could watch her and if Soda's still out when we're ready to go to bed, Two-Bit can take over."

"Two-Bit!" Soda and I both said at the same time. Two-Bit was one of our good friends and while he loved playing with Brianna, I wasn't sure if he'd be very good at watching her. Even if Pony and I were there.

"It was just a suggestion." Pony mumbled.

"I know." Soda told him as he fed Brianna another spoonful of applesauce. He gave Pony a small grin. "Maybe Steve and I can do something another time."

Ponyboy's POV

I tried to grin back at Soda. It's true that Steve and I don't like each other much, But I felt bad that Soda couldn't spend more time with him. Brianna took up a lot of Soda's time. And I couldn't remember the last time he had gone out to do something fun.

"Hey Pony, don't worry about it." Soda was saying. "I didn't tell Steve that we would do something tomorrow, I said I'd see if we could do something. He'll understand."

"Sure." I said as I stood up to clear the table and wash the dishes.

Darry was looking at Soda. "If I agree to watch Brianna tomorrow, do you promise to be home by ten?"

"Yeah. Steve has school on Monday like Pony. I'm sure he won't plan on being out much later than that anyway." Soda replied.

"And Pony, you have no plans for tomorrow?" Darry asked me. I shook my head. "Alright, Soda you can go do something with Steve tomorrow. Pony and I will watch Brianna."

"Is Two-Bit going to help?" Soda teased, winking at me.

Darry shook his head and grinned. "Well, since he'll probably be here anyway, I guess the answer is yes."

I looked over at Soda who was now wiping off Brianna's face and hands. He looked back at me and lifted Brianna out of her high chair.

"Well, Pony, looks like you and Darry got yourselves a good looking date for tomoorow." Soda joked.

I laughed and even Darry cracked a grin.

"I can't argue with you there little buddy." Darry said. He tickled Brianna who giggled in response.

Soda's POV

I carried Brianna to the living room, then sat down on the floor with her. I was glad Darry and Pony would be watching her the next night. It meant a lot to me to be able to spend time with Steve.

"Hey little buddy." Darry said, sitting next to me on the floor.

"Thanks for agreeing to watch Brianna tomorrow." I told him.

He reached over and messed up my hair. "I know it means a lot to you to spend time with Steve. Besides, I don't think Pony would have took no for an answer. He loves watching Brianna."

"I guess not." I agreed. "After all, he did suggest that Two-Bit could watch her."

Darry and I both chuckled. Two-Bit was a good friend. But I wasn't sure if I'd trust him with Brianna. Although I probably had nothing to worry about if Darry and Pony would be close by.

"You know, I can't believe how big she's getting." Darry commented.

I nodded. "She doesn't exactly sit and do nothing anymore. Everday it seems like she does or discovers something new."

Darry and I both looked at Brianna who was examining her hand. She then looked up at me and giggled. I scooped her up onto my lap, and tickled her, enjoying the sounds of baby giggles filling the house.

Author's note: Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I've been reading books on parenting to help me with this story. One is even written specifically for teen fathers. I'm not sure when I'll update this story again. But I do promise that there is more.


	5. Chapter 5

Soda's POV

"Soda?" Ponyboy was standing in the doorway of Brianna's room watching as I got her dressed. He could have gone out to run errands with Darry, but chose not to. Now, he stood there watching me as I buttoned the shirt I had put on my daughter.

"What is it?" I asked absently.

"It's a nice fall day. A good day to go to the park." Pony said still watching me.

I looked at him. Thinking that he was asking if he could go to the park. Which is crazy since he knows he doesn't have to ask. He could have just left. But then I realized that he was suggesting that I bring Brianna to the park. And it was a nice fall day. But for a baby, it might have been a little on the cold side.

"I don't know, Pony." I said slowly as I pick up Brianna and started to walk out of the room. I stopped where he stood, leaning against the door frame. "It might be a little cold for her to be outside for very long. And since Darry has the truck, I'd have to walk there."

"So, Two-Bit's mom gave you a little coat for her to wear. And you can also wrap her in a blanket." Pony said "I know you don't want to stay here all day."

I had to agree. Even though going out required putting on shoes, I had to admit that it would be fun to take Brianna to the park. "Okay, okay. I'll take Brianna to the park. But only if you come, too."

Pony grinned and nodded.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Two-Bit's voice called from the front porch.

Pony and I went to the living room where Two-Bit stood wearing a faded Mickey Mouse sweat shirt.

"You might as well come with us since you're here." I said handing Brianna to Ponyboy so I could get her coat, a blanket, and anyhting else I might need for a trip to the park.

"Yeah." Pony agreed as he tried to get Brianna to stand. "We're going to take Brianna to the park."

"Sounds good to me." Two-Bit said. He took Brianna from Pony and started to play 'So Big' with her.

An hour later we were at the park. Normally, Steve would have joined us, but he had to work. Which was why we were going out that night to hunt some action. As we walked to a spot under some trrees, I noticed that Pony closed his eyes and avoided looking at the fountain. It was in that fountain that some socs had almost drowned him almost a year earlier.

"Are you okay, kid?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah." Pony said. "Just get a little spooked at times. I can't believe it's been a year since Johnny and Dally passed. It doesn't seem like it."

I felt a few tears come to my eyes as I laid the blanket on the ground, took Brianna out of her sroller and sat her down on the blanket. We all missed Johnny and Dally. They had been our friends and losing them had been like losing mom and dad all over again.

"I'm going to talk to those girls over there." Two-Bit announced walking toward some girls who were sitting on a park bench not too far from where we were.

"I think I'll go sit on the swings for a bit. I'll be back in a liitle while." Pony told me before heading off for the swing set.

I sighed and pulled Brianna onto my lap. "Well, kiddo, I guess it's just us."

Brianna just watched as a leaf swirled around us from the tree we were sitting under. She tried to grab for it but couldn't reach it. Then, she giggled slapping her hands on her knees.

She looked around, taking everything around her. I had taken her to the park over the summer, but with the leaves changing color, it was a new experience for her.

I grabbed a leaf that had found it's way to the blanket and handed it to Brianna. "See Brianna? This is a leaf."

She sat there examining the leaf moving it from one hand to the other. Then she tried shaking it like a rattle. When it didn't make noise, she put it in her mouth.

"No, that's not food." I told her as I gently took the leaf out of her mouth. "Leaves are icky. You don't want to eat them."

Brianna just looked at me and grinned.

I reached into my old back pack and took out a few toys that I had brought with. I always keep the back pack with me when I took Brianna out. It's what I use as her diaper bag. And it works just fine.

"See, daddy brought some toys for you to play with." I told her as I handed her a rattle.

Brianna giggled and shook the rattle. She looked at the blocks I had brought with. I tried to show her how to build a small tower, but she just took a block and tried putting it in her mouth. This time, I didn't stop her. She puts a lot of things in her mouth now. Anything she can hold ends up in her mouth. I try to keep any small objects out of her reach.

"Hey, kid, what do you have there?" Two-Bit dropped down on the blanket and took a block. "Is this a block?"

Brianna just wrinkled her nose at him. But, then she laughed. She laughs at almost anything. Of course, Two-Bit always has someone laughing. It's just with Brianna, he doesn't have to try as much.

"Is Pony coming?" I asked. "We should get going soon."

Two-Bit looked across the park. "Yeah, it looks like he's heading this way. And taking the long way, too."

I sighed and handed Brianna to him. "Here, hold her while I put this stuff away. By the time Pony gets here, it'll be time to go back to our place."

We got back to my place just in time for a late lunch.

"Where were you?" Darry asked as I removed Brianna's coat.

"We went to the park for a while." I told him.

Darry nodded. "I see. I was kind of surprised to come home to an empty house. I was sure you and Brianna would be here."

I grinned. "Pony though it would be nice to go to the park. And he was right. Brianna enjoyed watching the leaves fall."

Darry just nodded and grinned. "What time are you leaving tonight?"

"Probably around four. That's when Steve gets off of work. And I should be back between nine and ten." I told him. "Are you sure you don't mind watching Brianna?"

"Pony and I will be fine. Besides, she's a good baby. We'll have a good time." Darry replied and I wondered if he really meant that Pony would have a good time. Pony enjoys watching Brianna. Darry on the other hand, even though he adores my daughter, has never been into the baby-sitting thing. If it were just me and him, he probably would have said no to watching her. I think he's afraid she'll break or something if he watches her for more than fifteen minutes at a time.

I gave Darry a mischievious grin as I picked up Brianna. I carried her over to him, then, sat her on his lap. "Keep uncle Darry company while daddy eats lunch."

Darry looked down at her and just when I thought he was going to hand her back to me or try to give her to Pony, he put an arm around her and showed her the sports page of the paper. Maybe he would be okay with her after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Soda's POV

It was almost five and I was ready to spend a few hours with Steve. I grabbed the keys to the truck from the kitchen table and joined my brothers in the living room. Ponyboy was playing with Brianna while Darry watched football on the television. I sat on the floor with Pony and Brianna.

"Are you going to be a good girl tonight fo uncles Darry and Pony?" I asked Brianna as I pulled her onto my lap. She just smiled and I gave her a kiss before setting her back on the floor.

"What are you and Steve doing tonight?" Pony asked.

"I don't know." I admitted. "We'll probably go to Jay's or something."

"It's five, Soda." Darry spoke up from the arm chair.

I stood up and headed for the door. "I'll be back by ten." I told them as I opened the door and stepped outside. If I had anyone else watching Brianna, I'd probably wonder if she would be okay. But with my brothers watching her, I knew she'd be fine.

Darry's POV

I listened as Soda drove off in the truck. Then, I stood up and went to the kitchen and prepared dinner. I didn't have to worry to much about getting Brianna's dinner ready. Soda had taken out some food he had frozen in an ice cube tray for her and let it thaw so it would be ready for her to eat.

"Pony, dinner's ready!" I called out when the meat loaf I had made for us was ready.

Pony came in carrying Brianna and put her in her high chair. He gave her a spoon to play with like Soda does. And she happily banged it on the tray.

I placed Brianna's dinner in front of her. Pony looked at me. "Are you sure you want to give her that now?"

"Well, it can't hurt." I said.

"I guess not. It's just Soda usually waits till he's done eating before he feeds her." Pony told me.

I sighed. "It'll be fine. How bad can a little baby food be?"

By the end of dinner, we found out why Soda waits to give her food until he's done eating. At first she just continued to bang the spoon on the tray. But then she saw me and Pony eating and noticed the food on her own tray. She put down the spoon, or to be more accurate, dropped the spoon on the floor with a clank. Then, she stuck both hands in her dinner and smeared it on the tray before smearing it on her own face and clothes. She then proceded to throw her plastic bowl on the floor with a satisfied grin on her face.

"I see why Soda waits now." I said after Brianna threw the bowl on the floor.

"Do you think she got any of it in her mouth?" Pony asked.

"I don't know." I told him. "But why don't you give her a bath while I clean up this mess?"

"Okay." Pony said as he took Brianna out of the high chair and went to give her a bath. A few minutes later, I hear him running the water in the bathroom as I cleaned up the smeared baby food.

Pony's POV

Brianna was covered in baby food. I got her bath ready and after undressing her, placed her in the tub. At first I just played with her. pouring water out of old shampoo bottles and pretending that they were pirate ships. She laughed and splashe the water.

Then, I carefully held Brianna as I washed her. She giggled and squeeled the whole time. Splashing the water and getting me wet. Soda had always said that she enjoyed her baths. Now, I saw that he was right.

"Hey!" I cried as I got splashed with more water. "I'm supposed to be giving you a bath. I think I'm wetter than you!"

Darry laughed from where he safely sat in the living room.

"That's not funny!" I yelled, laughing myself as I lifted Brianna out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel. After she was dry, I put a diaper on her and a sleeper before I brought her back out to the living room just in time to see Two-Bit walk in.

Two-Bit's POV

"Well, look who's nice and clean now." Darry was saying as I walked into the Curtis home.

"Yeah, I try to shower on occassion." I joked.

"Not you." Pony said rolling his eyes. "Darry was talking to Brianna."

"Oh." I said pretending to be disappointed. Then, I reached out to Brianna. Pony handed her to me. "Did you get messy?"

"Yeah. She got her dinner everywhere." Darry said. "I just finished cleaning the kitchen."

I laughed as I sat down with Brianna on the couch. I played 'peek a boo' with her for a while. Soon, Pony joined in while Darry just shook his head.

It wasn't long before Brianna started rubbing her eyes. I had been over at the Curtis home enough times to know that when she started to rub her eyes, she was getting tired. "I think someones getting sleepy."

"Give her here." Darry said walking over to where I was sitting. "I'll put her to bed."

"Are you sure?" Pony asked.

"Yeah, I figure I can put her to bed since you gave her her bath." Darry told Pony as he took Brianna from me.

Darry's POV

I carried Brianna into her room and sat down with her in the rocking chair. I read her a story and gave her a bottle of water before I placed her in her crib. She laid there and looked at me with sleepy eyes as I covered her with a blanket and placed her stuffed bear next to her. I stayed with her until she was asleep. Then, I went to get ready for bed myself.

Soda's POV

I got home shortly after nine. Steve was with me. He had decided to spend the night. Two-Bit and Pony were playing poker in the kitchen. I assumed that Darry had already gone to bed.

"How did it go?" I asked.

Pony filled me in on everything. I laughed when he told me about how dinner went. "See why I wait?"

"Yeah. But it was Darry's bright idea." Pony said. "How was your night?"

"Not as good as yours." I replied. "We just went to Jay's then checked out the drag races."

Steve sat down next to Two-Bit. "Deal me in for the next game."

"I'm going to check on Brianna, then I'll join you, too." I told them. I walked to Brianna's room and looked over the edge of her crib. She was sound asleep and in one piece. I gently stroked her cheek and watched her sleep for a few minutes before I went to join in the poker game.


	7. Chapter 7

Ponyboy's POV

Soda had to work over time the entire week after he and Steve went out. Which meant I had to watch Brianna for a few extra hours each afternoon. Not that I minded. I enjoy watching Brianna. But I knew Soda felt a little guilty for not being with Brianna as much. Even though I always assure him that she's fine.

Two-Bit came over and helped me watch her so I could start dinner. He enjoys watching Brianna, too. Probably because she laughs at everything he says. Today, he was reading a book about baby animals to her, making these awful but funny animal noises. Even I had to laugh as he attempted to immitate the different animals.

"Two-Bit, you should do story time at the library." I told him. "The kids would love you."

Two-Bit just cocked an eye brow. "I thought this was a library. You and Darry certainly have enough books."

I laughed. Brianna laughed, too. She then reached for a block and studied it for a while before dropping it and reaching for another block.

Soda's POV

I really don't like working over time. By the time I got home, I wanted to lay down and take a nap. But I knew I couldn't. Besides, I also wanted to play with Brianna. She always seems to be learning something new.

"Hey Two-Bit. Where's Pony?" I asked as I removed my shoes.

"In here!" Pony called from the kitchen. "I'm getting dinner ready."

"What is it?" I asked, sitting on the floor with Brianna.

"Spaghetti." Pony replied.

I covered a toy with my DX shirt. Brianna just reached for another toy. But when I lifted the shirt and cried "Peek a boo!" She laughed and reached for the toy I had just hid. We continued the game for a while. While we were playing, Darry came home from work as well.

"She's good at reaching for things." Darry commented. "Soon, she'll be crawling."

"I guess we'll have to baby proof the rest of the house." I said.

Darry looked at Two-Bit who had stretched out on the couch to watch Mickey Mouse. "Well, it's already Two-Bit proofed. So baby proofing it shouldn't be to hard."

"Hey!" Two-Bit cried throwing a pillow at Darry.

But it was true. We would have to go through the house and move some things to higher places. A lot of the babyproofing was already done. But now that Brianna was reaching for things and would probably be crawling soon, we'd have to make sure everthing in her reach was safe.

"Dinner's ready." Pony said from the doorway of the kitchen.

Darry's POV

The rest of us joined Pony in the kitchen. Brianna immediately started banging her spoon on the tray of her high chair. We no longer tried to give her food while we ate unless it was cracker or a few pieces of cereal.

"Does Brianna get some spaghetti, too?" Two-Bit asked.

"I don't think so." Soda replied. "I think she's still a little young for that."

Pony nodded in agreement. "But, is it okay to give her a piece of toast?"

"Yeah. I don't think that'll be a problem." Soda said. He turned to Brianna. "Would you like uncle Pony to give you some toast?"

I watched as Brianna examined the toast and looked around at the rest of us with a "What am I supposed to do with this?" look on her face. She often does that with foods she hasn't tried yet.

Soda just picked up his piece of garlic bread and said, "It's yummy." Before taking a bite.

Brianna just put down her toast and reached towards Soda's. She does that a lot too even though we all usually have what she has.

"You have your own toast." Soda said pointing. "See?"

Soda proceded to take Brianna's slice of toast and pretended to take a bite of it. "Mmm, Brianna's toast is yummy. Can daddy have Brianna's toast?"

That did the trick. Brianna reached for her own toast and when Soda gave it back to her, she nibbled on it a little. At least until she saw the spaghetti. Then she tried reaching for that.

"Sorry sweetie." I said. "I don't want to clean up another mess."

But, Soda was already feeding her her own dinner. He even gave her a taste of the spaghetti sauce. He didn't give her any pasta though. He tries to use good judgement around her. And that's good to see.

Soda's POV

I finished feeding Brianna and then finished my own meal. I don't usually feed her until I'm done eating. But I figured that if I fed her, she'd lose interest in the spaghetti. I even gave her a toy to play with while I finished eating.

Brianna still watched as I ate. But she played with her toy too. Dropping it on the side Two-Bit was sitting on. He picked it up and she dropped it again. This went on for the rest of dinner. She'd drop her toy and Two-Bit would pick it up.

Pony watched in amusement. "Darry, call Two-Bit's mom and have her come here. She'd never believe that her son is actually picking something up off the floor!"

Darry and I both laughed. Brianna laughed too but only because Two-Bit was playing her little game. She likes it when people play with her. Likes the attention that she gets. And she certainly gets a lot of attention.

When I finished eating, I lifted Brianna out of the high chair. I got her ready for bed, then played with her in the living room some more until putting her to bed for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. I've been having a bit of writers block lately and I hope this chapter is okay. It took me several tries to come up with this chapter because I couldn't decide what to write.

Darry's POV

I woke up to the sound of Brianna crying and waited until I heard Soda go to her before I got out of my own bed and watched from her door way as Soda got her to stop crying. I always thought it was a challenge to watch over Soda and Pony. But they were both old enough to tell you what they want and to fend for themselves. Brianna can't do much on her own yet. Although she does have ways of letting you know what she wants.Like now, she wanted something in her mouth, preferably Soda's finger because she's been teething. And she knows crying is one way to get it.

"Darry, you can come in." Soda said. His back was turned towards me. "I know you're watching."

I grinned and entered the room. "How's Brianna?"

Soda sighed. "I don't know. She seems okay now. Just wanted something to chew on."

"Yeah, I see that." I told him.

"Darry?" Soda looked at me.

"Yes, little buddy?" I sat down on the rocking chair.

"Do you think I'm a good father?" Soda asked. His face was serious. Showing that he really wanted an honest answer.

Soda's POV

I stood there and waited for Darry's reply. I'm not sure why I asked the question. But, for some reason, I wanted the answer. Like, was I doing enough? Was I doing a good job? Could I do better?

"I think you are a good father, Soda." Darry finally replied. "You do your best to make sure Brianna has what she needs. You play with her so she can learn. You make sure she's safe. If you can't be with her, you make sure myself, Pony or either Two-Bit or Steve can watch her. "Why?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I guess I was just wondering if I'm doing enough. Am I doing what I'm supposed to be doing?"

Darry stood up and put his hand on my shoulder. "Soda, I think you're doing everything to the best of your ability. And do you know something?"

"What?" I asked as I placed Brianna back in the crib. She had fallen back to sleep.

"I think that if mom and dad were here, they'd be really proud of you." Darry told me and he meant it. "I haven't seen you do anything that would make you a bad father. And, there's probably a lot of stuff your learning as Brianna gets older."

Boy, that was true. As Brianna was growing and learning new things, I was learning right along with her. Maybe that's a secret to good parenting. Be willing to learn with your child. I just wish I had all the answers so I'd know what to do and when to do it. But unfortunately, I don't have all the answers. And sometimes I wonder if there are parents out there who do know everything there is to know about parenting.


	9. Chapter 9

Soda's POV

I had always wondered if I was doing a good job with raising Brianna. I don't know if it's because I'm still young or if every parent feels that way even if they have several kids. But my conversation with Darry helped. He wouldn't lie to me. Still, I couldn't help feeling a little insecure about the whole thing. Even though I'm only seventeen, almost eighteen, I want to provide for Brianna the best way that I can. I wanted her to know that she was loved and cared for in the best way possible. And I wanted to be someone she would look up to. Not only as her father, but as a person, too.

I had been thinking a lot about certain things over the past several months. Now, as hard as I thought it may be, I had reached a decision to go back to school. I had dropped out because I thought I was dumb. I still feel that way. But, I want Brianna to grow up knowing that you don't quit just because something is hard for you. You have to keep going. The only problem I saw with returning to school was when I would work and how much time I'd get to spend with Brianna. My schedule would be pretty tight.

"Hey Soda, could you get the cake out of the ice box?" I had been sitting at the kitchen table thinking when Pony's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Sure." I said standing up and going to the ice box for the cake. "Hey, how do you think Darry would react if I said I wanted to go back to school?"

Ponyboy's POV

I stared at Soda. It had always bothered me that he had dropped out. Now he wanted to know what Darry would think if he went back. I was excited and shocked at the same time. "Are you thinking about going back to school?"

Soda shrugged. "I don't know. I want Darry to be okay with it. And I'm not sure if it would work out with Brianna. I don't want you and Darry to have to watch her more than you should have to."

"Well, I think that if you really want to go back to school, Darry would support that. And there's a night school program starting up, so you wouldn't have to give up your hours at the DX station." I told him.

"That might work." Soda said slowly.

"What might work?" Darry asked entering the kitchen. He was carrying Brianna who must have just woke up and handed her over to Soda.

Soda glanced at me and I nodded eagerly. Maybe a little too eagerly. "I'm thinking about going back to school. But only if it's okay with you. I know you don't want to look after Brianna all the time."

Darry's POV

I just looked at my brothers. Pony had this expectant look on his face like he was the one asking to go back to school. Soda was trying not to look too eager for me to give the okay. He even tried to distract himself by putting Brianna in the high chair.

"Well, things are tight here as far as finances." I said slowly. Soda had been helping with the bills.

"Darry, there's a night school program starting up next semester. Soda could do that and still work at the DX station." Pony spoke up.

I thought for a minute. It would be good for Soda to go back to school. So, I gave the only response I could at that moment. "Pony, could you get more information on the night school program for me to look at before I decide anything. And Soda, I think it's great that you want to go back to school. I just to be sure it'll work out with our schedules, okay?"

Soda's POV

I could see Pony grinning when Darry said that. He has asked me several times why I had dropped out. Now, it looked like I'd be going back in just a few short months. If it would work out with our schedules like Darry said.

I turned to Brianna who was slapping her hands on the tray. "Looks like daddy may be going back to school."

Brianna just looked at me for a minute. Then laughed as if she knew what I was talking about as if to say, "That's really great, daddy!"

I grinned and kissed the top of her head before turning to help Darry set out slices of cake. I knew that no matter how hard school might be for me, that going back would be the right decision.


	10. Chapter 10

Soda's POV

When I got home from work that afternoon, I did my usual routine of taking off my shoes and getting a glass of chocolate milk. I could hear Ponyboy in Brianna's room playing with her. As I drank my chocolate milk, I thought about how Ponyboy would be watching Brianna more if I went back to school the following semester. I wouldn't be able to spend a lot of time with Brianna and that was something I wasn't looking forward to. I enjoy spending time with her. And I didn't want to miss any of the firsts she still had coming such as her first step or her first word. Going back to school would be hard for several reasons but I knew it was the right choice.

"Hey, Soda!" Ponyboy called out from Brianna's room. "What's going on? You're usually in here by now."

I broke out of my thoughts and set my glass in the sink before walking to Brianna's room. I entered to find Pony and Brianna playing with a stacking toy. Well, it looked more like Pony was playing with the stacking toy. Brianna seemed more interested in trying to pull her socks off. Something she hasn't managed to do yet.

"How's daddy's girl?" I asked Brianna as I sat down with her. She looked up at me and smiled. "Are you trying to pull off your socks?"

Ponyboy laughed. "She's like you, Soda. Can't stand anything on her feet."

I pretended to ignore him as I shook Brianna's stuffed bear in front of her. She took it and gave it a kiss before dropping it on the floor and reaching for the stacking toy. It didn't take long for her to unstack it and start putting parts of it in her mouth.

Ponyboy's POV

Since Brianna was entertaining herself, I used the opportunity to talk to Soda. Not that I wouldn't have talked to him anyway. I tell him almost everything. But now I wanted to tell him what I found out about the evening classes.

"Soda?" I asked moving closer to him.

"Yeah?" Soda handed Brianna a block before turning to me.

"I got some information on the evening classes." I told him. "They start in the middle of January. Classes will be Monday through Thursday and from six until nine."

"Kind of like summer school." Soda mumbled.

"Well, yeah. This isn't exactly like regular school, Soda. There will be others like you who have families and really can't spend a lot of time attending class. They might even make child care available." I replied. "Of course, you wouldn't need that. I'd love to watch Brianna while you're at school."

Soda grinned at me. "How do classes work?"

I restacked the stacking toy which Brianna knocked down. She enjoys knocking stuff down. "It'll be like regular school or college. A book with the available classes will be available and you just pick the classes you want to take or are supposed to take."

"Are you going to tell Darry all this when he gets home?" Soda asked.

I nodded as I stood up. "I think I'll go start dinner. Darry will be home soon."

Soda's POV

I watched as Ponyboy left the room. I knew he was excited about the idea of me returning to school. And in a way it made me excited, too. Even though I also had a feeling of uncertainty.

"So, Brianna, are you glad to hear that daddy might be going back to school?" I asked pulling her onto my lap.

She giggled and looked up at me. Her two teeth showed when she giggled. And it wouldn't be long before the third one would be there too.

I took her hands in mine and sang 'The Itsy Bitsy Spider' to her using her hands to do the motions. Which she found to be funny because she laughed when I finished. I continued to play with her until it was time to have dinner. We did 'The Itsy Bitsy Spider' a few more times and also played with the stacking toy. I did the stacking. She did the knocking down with pleased laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: Thanks for the idea for these next few chapters. I needed it. Also, I didn't forget about the whole greaser and soc thing. I just hadn't planned on including it in this story.

Soda's POV

Two days later, I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of Brianna crying. Which wasn't unusual. But this night, her cries sounded different. It wasn't the typical cries of wanting to be fed or needing to be changed. I knew those cries. This cry was one I wasn't used to.

I got out of bed and quietly walked to Brianna's room. When I got to her, she immediately reached out to me. Wanting me to pick her up. I lifted her out of the crib and sat with her in the rocking chair.

"What's the matter?" I asked her softly. I noticed her breathing sounded as if her nose were stuffed up and she was coughing a little. "Do you have a cold?"

Brianna just sniffled and coughed, resting against my chest. She seemed content to have me hold her. Her forehead was warm to the touch. And I knew I wouldn't be going back to bed any time soon. I had a long night ahead of me.

Darry's POV

I was walking past Brianna's room, trying to be quiet because it was early in the morning and I didn't want to disturb anyone in the house. The only reason I was up was because I had to be at work early. But when I looked in her room, I saw Soda holding her in the rocking chair. He looked like he had been there a while.

I crosses the room and gently shook his shoulder. "Hey, little buddy."

Soda yawned and opened his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Its around five in the morning." I replied. "Looks like you had a long night."

"Yeah. Brianna has a cold. She was sniffling and coughing all night." Soda told me. He looked down at Brianna who was definately sniffling a little as she slept in his arms. "I think I'll stay home with her today. I know we can't afford it, but she needs me with her."

I stroked Brianna's cheek. She was warm to the touch and I recalled all the times mom and dad had stayed with me, Soda or Ponyboy when we were sick. "I understand, Soda. She's sick. It's not like you're staying home to goof off. You'll be taking care of your daughter. But I do have to go to work. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Darry." Soda said softly as I left the room and the house to go to work.

Soda's POV

I went back to sleep after Darry left. The rocking chair wasn't very comfortable, but I was too tired to move. Besides, I didn't want to risk waking up Brianna. She had been up half the night coughing. I just held her and rocked her until she had fallen asleep.

"Hey Soda?" I opened my eyes and this time I saw Pony standing in front of me. He was already dressed and I realized it was about time for him to leave for school.

"What is it?" I asked tiredly.

"What's wrong with Brianna?" He touched her forehead. "She's awefully warm."

"She has a cold. Was up half the night with her." I told him as I stood up, being careful not to disturb Brianna. She sniffled a bit, but didn't wake up. So I figured it was safe to put her back in the crib.

"I've been keeping Steve and Two-Bit quiet. You know how they are." Ponyboy was telling me.

I yawned and followed him to the living room. Steve and Two-Bit were watching Mickey Mouse but looked up when they saw me.

"Hey rough night?" Steve asked. I just nodded as I picked up the phone and called the DX station to tell my manager I wasn't coming into work. When I hung up, Steve shook his head. "So, Brianna's sick, huh? No wonder you look like you haven't slept much last night."

"That also explains why Pony here insisted that we stay quiet." Two-Bit said swiping at Pony's head as he went to the kitchen for a slice of chocolate cake.

"I didn't know she was sick!" Pony protested. "I just didn't want you two loud mouths waking them up."

"Well we have to get going anyway so they can both sleep now." Steve said standing up. "I'll come by after work, Soda."

"Sure. I'll see y'all later." I yawned as the three of them walked out the front door. Once I heard Steve's car drive away, I got up and went to the kitchen to eat. I figured there would be no sense in me trying to go back to sleep since I was the only one there who could take care of Brianna. I wanted to be awake when she woke up and I was sure she would be a little fussy when she woke up.


	12. Chapter 12

Soda's POV

Brianna was fussy when she woke up at around eight. Not that I blamed her. Being sick is no fun. She was still sniffling and coughing and she was running a slight fever. To top it off, she was cranky and upset.

"Hey sweetie," I greeted her as I lifted her out the crib. She seemed content when I held her. But when I sat her down with some toys in the living room, she screamed and cried until I picked her up again even though I was sitting on the floor with her. This went on all morning and by noon, I was exhausted.

Darry called during his lunch break to see how things were going.

"Hey little buddy." He said when I answered the phone while holding Brianna who was crying with my other arm. "Brianna does not sound too happy. How's her cold?"

I sighed. "She's still sniffling and coughing. Plus, she's been fussing all morning. And she screams when I put her down until I pick her up again."

"Sounds like you've been having a rough day." Darry told me.

"Yeah, it's only noon and I'm tired." I admitted. "I think I'll try to get Brianna to take her nap so I can get some rest, too."

"Good luck." Darry laughed. "I'll see you when I get home."

"Bye Darry." After I hung up, I tried to get Brianna to go to sleep and take a nap, but of course, she screamed and fussed. Even when I laid down on the couch with her. Finally, I just laid her down in her crib. "Sorry, Brianna, but daddy is tired. Daddy didn't get much sleep last night. Daddy needs to take a nap."

Brianna cried and screamed. She did not want to be in that crib. She wanted me to hold her and carry her. But eventually she did go to sleep. I guess lots of crying and screaming makes you tired. She woke up right when Ponyboy got home from school. I was just waking up myself as Pony entered the house, tossing his back pack on the floor.

Ponyboy's POV

"Hey how's Brianna?" I asked Soda when I saw him getting up from the couch. He looked tired even thoughit was obvious he was just waking up from a nap.

"Why don't you go find out?" Soda suggested. She's in her crib.

When I entered her room, I saw that she was awake. I picked her up and carried her back to the living room where Soda had sat back down on the couch.

"She's warm." I told him as I sat next to him. Soda touched her forhead.

"Yeah. But not as warm as she was." He told me. "She must be getting better. That nap probably helped."

"For you, or her?" I asked.

Soda laughed. "Both. Pony, taking care of a sick baby is hard. She fussed all morning."

I looked at Brianna who was on my lap. She wasn't fussing now. But she wasn't her cheerful self either. Usually she's like Soda. Always grinning. But now she looked tired and miserable.

"Being sick isn't fun, is it Brianna?" I asked her. Her only response was a sniffle and resting her head on my chest.

Soda stood up and stretched. He stood there for a minute watching Brianna. "Do you know what?"

"What?" I asked.

"I wonder if Sandy ever thinks about her. I mean she gave birth to Brianna, does she ever wonder how things are with Brianna?" Soda said softly. I knew he was hurt both times Sandy had left him. But he rarely mentioned it and no one asked him about it.

"I don't know, Soda." I told him. "We might never know the answer to that."

"I guess not." Soda sighed. He gently rubbed the top of Brianna's head, messing up her hair. "But we're doing okay, aren't we Brianna?"

Brianna just yawned and looked at him tiredly. She sat on my lap half asleep as I read to her a few books while Soda got dinner ready. I had to stop reading a few times to wipe her nose which she didn't seem to like much since she tried pushing my hand away. But she did look at the pictures with some interest as I read to her.


	13. Chapter 13

Soda's POV

Brianna got over her cold after a week or so. And I was glad when she was better. It hadn't been an easy week. She was miserable the first few days. That was when her nose was stuffed up. Fortunately, Darry got out the humidifier and that seemed to help some. Now, she was no longer sick with a cold and was back to normal.

"I see she's better now." Steve was commenting. He had come over after school with Ponyboy and Two-Bit.

"Yeah, she is." I replied as I sat her down on the floor. She immediately started examining her toys. Then she looked up at me and smiled. "Hi, sweetie."

"She's a cutie." Two-Bit said. Then he looked at me. "Where did you learn how to do her hair like that?"

Brianna's short hair was in pig tails. It was probably the only thing I could do with it. "I remembered watching mom do her own hair. Besides, it's not that hard."

"Well, she's a little doll." Steve told me. "But I suppose you already knew that."

I nodded and grinned. I looked down to where Brianna sat with her toys. But Brianna wasn't sitting with her toys. Instead, she was clear across the room playing with the laces in my shoes. "How did you get way over there?"

I walked over to her and picked her up with one arm and myshoes with my free hand. I placed my shoes in the hall closet before I went back to join my friends. "I don't think my shoes are a good toy."

Brianna just gave me a look and laughed. I sat her down with her toys again and turned to my friends. They both looked really amused.

"Soda, I'm going to the lot." Ponyboy said from behind me. "And you might want to turn around."

"Be back by the time Darry gets home." I said as I turned around. Ponyboy was standing by the front door with the same amused look on his face that Steve and Two-Bit had. And when I looked down at the floor where Brianna had been, I realized why. She was crawling towards Ponyboy.

"Well, look at that." Two-Bit said slowly.

"Looks like the easy days are over Soda." Steve said. "She's going to be getting into things now."

I just walked over to where Ponyboy stood and picked up Brianna. Ponyboy then left saying he'd be home when Darry got there. Once he was outside and the door was closed, I put Brianna down facing her towards Steve and Two-Bit. At first she just sat there and looked up at me. Then, she got on her hands and knees and crawled to where Steve knelt on the floor. When she reached him, he turned her around and sent her crawling back to me.

"Good job, Brianna!" I told her as I hugged her once she reached me. "You can crawl now!"

"I bet you're glad she wasn't crawling when she was sick." Steve commented.

He had a point. It had been hard enough trying to wipe her nose with her just sitting there. Now, she could actually move away from me. But she wasn't moving away from me now. Instead, she was sitting by me looking at me with a big grin on her face.

Darry's POV

As soon as I got home from work, Soda pratically pounced on me. "We need to get the baby gates up."

"Now?" I asked as Ponyboy walked in behind me. I had seen him coming home from the lot when I parked on the street in front of the house.

"Well, at least after dinner." Soda said.

"He's right, Darry." Pony spoke up.

"Okay," I sighed. "Speaking of dinner, is it ready?"

"Almost." Soda replied. "It'll be ready in probably five minutes."

He went to the kitchen and I turned towards Ponyboy. "What's the sudden fuss with the baby gates?"

Pony grinned. "Brianna is crawling now."

I couldn't help but grin myself. I wasn't surprised that she was crawling. I knew it would happen soon anyway. "Well, that explains it. We'll put them up right after dinner."

Ponyboy nodded as he headed for the kitchen. I followed and saw that Soda had Brianna in the high chair with a few toys.

"Hey you," I greeted Brianna. "I hear you've found a new way to keep your dad busy."

She just played with her toys. But Soda looked at me as he set dinner on the table. "So are you going to put the gates up?"

"As soon as we're done with dinner." I promised as I helped myself to some fried chicken. Things at the house were going to be interesting now that Brianna could move around on her own.


	14. Chapter 14

Ponyboy's POV

Now that Brianna could crawl, she rarely sat still anymore. She wanted to move and explore. Sitting still seemed to bore her. Of course, Soda never could sit still himself. So, I guess it's no surprise that Brianna can't sit still either.

"Hey Pony." Soda greeted me when he came home from work one day. He was carrying a shopping bag.

"Hey, what's in the bag?" I asked.

Soda picked up Brianna who had crawled up to him with a huge grin on her face. "It's a surprise for you and Darry. Well, part of a surprise. But you two won't see it till Christmas."

I pretended to pout. "Can't you give me a hint?"

Soda grinned mischieviously. "Nope. You have to wait. But I'm going to put Brianna's coat on her and then we're going out. Tell Darry we'll be back by seven."

"Wait!" I called as Soda disappeared into Brianna's room. "Going where?"

"That's the other part of the surprise!" Soda yelled back. A minute later, he left with Brianna. I was curious about his surprise. But I was more excited about the surprise Darry and I were planning for him on his birthday the following week.

Soda's POV

I had this surprise planned for a few weeks. It was an idea I got from one of the regular customers at the DX station. I had stopped at a childrens clothing store on the way home from work and bought a dress for Brianna. A cute Christmas dress with a green velvet top and red satin skirt. That's what the sales lady said it was. Now, I was going to Steve's to put the dress on Brianna because doing it at home would have spoiled the surprise. I'd switch her clothes again before going home and would leave the dress at Steve's until Christmas Eve so Darry and Pony wouldn't suspect anything.

"Soda, what time is the appointment?" Steve asked when I walked in the door.

"Five-thirty." I said as I took off Brianna's coat and switched her clothes. "Thanks for taking us."

"No problem." Steve said. He looked at Brianna. "Don't you look cute in your new dress!"

Brianna just looked around. She tried to crawl away but I picked her up which got a protesting cry from her. "Sorry, sweetie, but we have to go. I'll let you crawl later."

Once we were ready, Steve drove me and Brianna downtown. He stopped in front of the photo studio where I got out with Brianna.

"I'll be back at six." Steve said as he drove away.

I watched as he turned the corner then went inside the photo studio. I was going to have my picture taken with Brianna by a professional. That was my Christmas surprise for Darry and Ponyboy. I had saved money from my last two pay checks to make sure I had enough. I was also going to give pictures to Steve and Two-Bit. But, I was looking forward to giving Darry and Ponyboy theirs.

Darry's POV

When I got home from work, I was surprised not to see Brianna crawling up to me. I noticed that Soda wasn't around either. Just Ponyboy who had his nose in a book.

"Where are Soda and Brianna?" I asked.

"They went out. Something about a Christmas surprise. Soda said they'd be back by seven." Pony mumbled from behind his book.

"Speaking of surprises, did you call the bakery about Soda's birthday cake?" I asked as I sat down next to him on the couch.

"Yes, I told them to put lots of frosting on it. They'll have it ready for you to pick up on your way home from work." Pony replied setting the book down.

"And you haven't told Two-Bit?" I inquired.

Ponyboy shook his head. "No, I want Soda to be surprised. And Steve promised at school today that he wouldn't tell either."

"He better not. I'll pound his head in if he does. I don't need Two-Bit spoiling the surprise for us." I told him. I was kidding about pounding Steve's head in, but was serious about Two-Bit. Two-Bit isn't the best at keeping secrets.

Ponyboy and I continued to plan our surprise for Soda while we prepared dinner. At seven, Soda came in with Brianna who had on a pink top a nd a pair of little jeans. He had no idea about the surprise that we had planned for him and from the way it sounded, he had his own surprise planned for us.


	15. Chapter 15

Soda's POV

I turned eighteen the following Saturday. Darry and Pony had planned a small party for me. Complete with a chocolate cake from the local bakery. I knew they had been up to something. But, I didn't know what.

"Give Brianna some cake, Soda." Ponyboy said as he dodged Two-Bit who ran past to get his third slice of cake.

I was holding Brianna on my lap eating a piece of cake myself. I took a forkful of cake and held it for her to take a bite. "Mmm, yummy cake."

Brianna took a bite and looked at me for more, reaching for the cake with her hands.

"Is that good?" I asked as I gave her another bite. "Maybe we'll get you one for your birthday when it comes up."

Darry sat down next to me. "So little buddy, how does it feel to be eighteen?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. But this party is great, Darry. Thanks."

"It's no different from any other day." Darry said simply. "Pony and I just wanted to make it special for you."

"Well, it is." I told him, wiping cake off of Brianna's face and hands. She had managed to get cake all over herself. "You're getting all messy."

"Time for presents!" Pony yelled joining me and Darry with a wrapped gift in his arms.

Ponyboy's POV

I took Brianna from Soda so he could open his gift from Darry and me.Steve and Two-Bit stood with their own gifts. Watching as Soda unwrapped the first one. Brianna just reached for Soda, wanting him to hold her.

"I'll hold you again in a minute, sweetie." Soda told Brianna as he looked at his gift. It was his baby picture and a picture of Brianna put next to each other in the same frame. It had been my idea to do it and Darry took Brianna to get her picture taken several weeks earlier. You could tell by the two pictures just how much Brianna resembled Soda. "You guys did this for me?"

"Of course." Darry said. "We had to do something special for your birthday."

"Can we hang it here in the living room?" Soda asked as he took Steve's gift and Two-Bit's.

"I'll hang it wherever you want it, little buddy. "Darry told him.

Soda finished opening his gifts. Then, he took Brianna back from me. She had been fussing a little while he opened the gifts. But once Soda had her, she was happy and content.

"Want some wrapping paper?" Soda asked her handing her a ball of crumpled wrapping paper. Briann took it and just looked aat it. It was brightly colored so, she was interested in it. Looking at it with wide curious eyes. "Do you see some pretty colors?"

Brianna studied the wrapping paper for a while. While the rest of us talked and had a good time. Sometimes, Brianna would laugh with us like she knew what we were talking about. And occassionally, she would add some little comments of her own. She doesn't say actual words, but she does add to conversations with little sounds. She'll make a sound and then she'll wait for you to respond. We all talk to her. Trying to encourage her in her speech development.

Steve's POV

I watched my best friend and his daughter. I knew Soda loved Brianna to pieces. And seeing her on his lap, you could tell she was daddy's little girl.

"Has she shown any interest in walking yet?" I asked.

Soda shook his head. "Not yet. She's happy crawling or just being held. Darry and I try to get her to walk by holding onto her hands, but, she just isn't interested yet. She doesn't even show interest in pulling herself up yet."

"But, she will before we know it." Darry added. He tickled Brianna asking, "Right, kiddo?"

Brianna giggled and wiggled closer to Soda, burying her face in Soda's chest, peeking at Darry who just reached out and tickled her again.


	16. Chapter 16

Darry's POV

Monday, I had to go to work early. Which meant I was up before Pony and Soda would be. I got ready for work and as I passed Brianna's room, I heard her giggle.

"Hey, you." I said softly as I pushed open the door and stepped inside. I went to the crib and looked over the edge. "Are you playing with your toys?"

Brianna looked at me and grinned. And since she was awake, I lifted her out of the crib and brought her into the kitchen, sitting her in her high chair where I could watch her while I made breakfast. She just sat there and looked at me as I made eggs for Soda and Ponyboy. When I made my coffee, she wrinkled her nose at me.

"Here, it looks like your daddy put some juice in a bottle for you." I put a bottle on the tray in front of her. She took it and started drinking. "You like that, don't you?"

"She knows what's good." Soda said as he entered the kitchen. He was still wearing the t-shirt and shorts that he slept in. "Don't you, sweetie?"

Brianna smiled up at him.

"You should get ready for work, little buddy." I told him. "Breakfast will be ready by the time you're dressed."

Soda nodded and left the room.

"And wake up Pony!" I called out after him. I turned to Brianna. "I think you're the only one in this family who can wake up without an alarm or someone telling you to get up."

Brianna just drank her juice. She really liked that juice.

Soda's POV

After I finished getting ready for work, I returned to the kitchen to eat my breakfast. I got there just in time. Darry was putting on his coat to leave.

"Do you have a ride to work, Soda?" Darry asked.

I nodded. "Steve's letting me use his car. I'll drop the other's off at school."

I didn't need to mention that Two-Bit's mom would be coming over to watch Brianna. She'd been watching Brianna during the week until Pony gets home from school since she found out that I was a father. She volunteered to do it, knowing how expensive child care could be and knowing I couldn't afford to just stay home with Brianna.

"Okay, well, I should get going. I'll see you tonight." Darry said as he walked out the back door.

Brianna made a noise that sounded like, "Bah?"

"Do you want some toast?" I asked her as I spread grape jelly on my eggs.

I gave her a piece of my toast. She broke it into many messy pieces with her hands before eating some of it.

"Did you let Two-Bit show her how to eat?" Pony asked as he entered the kitchen. He grinned at Brianna.

"No, but, his mom should be here soon. Hurry up and eat." I told him.

Pony rolled his eyes at me but did as he was told.

Ten minutes later, Pony, Steve, Two-Bit and I were stepping out the door. Mrs. Matthews was holding Brianna, waving Brianna's hand as we walked across the front lawn to Steve's car. Brianna was not happy to see me go. When she saw me get in the car, she shrieked and reached her arms out to me. I knew she'd be fine after a few minutes. But until then, she'd cry for for a while. She doesn't like it when I leave her.


	17. Chapter 17

Ponyboy's POV

I usually stay at home with Brianna after schol, but that afternoon I didn't feel like staying at home. I wanted to go for a walk. So, I put a coat on Brianna and put her in her stroller and we went for a walk. I decided that I'd walk over to the DX station. That way, Soda could walk home with us.

Brianna looked around at everything as I pushed the stroller down the street. She liked watching the squirrels run around. She laughed as she watched them.

"Are those squirrels being silly?" I asked her.

She just laughed some more. I walked a few more blocks and we were at the DX station.

"Hey, Ponyboy." Cherry walked up to me. I noticed that Soda was putting gas in her car. A new Corvair. She got down to Brianna's level. "And who's this little cutie?"

"That's Brianna. She's Soda's daughter." I told her.

"She's adorable. Aren't you?" Cherry smiled at Brianna who looked up at me with a 'who is that?' look on her face.

"It's okay, Brianna." I said. I looked at Cherry. "She's a little afraid of strangers."

Cherry nodded as she stood up. "Yeah, well it looks like my car is ready. I'll see you in school, okay?"

I nodded as she turned and walked away as Soda came over. "Well, looks like I don't have to walk home alone."

"Nope. I didn't feel like staying at home, so, I thought I'd take Brianna out for a walk." I explained.

" Well, I just clocked out. Do you want a Pepsi before we head home?" Soda asked as he crouched down to give Brianna a kiss. "Were you a good girl today? Did you enjoy your walk over here with Uncle Pony?"

"She enjoyed watching the squirrels." I said. "And yes, I'd like a Pepsi."

"Okay. Come inside for a minute." Soda started pushing the stroller towards the store.

Soda's POV

"Hey Steve," I yelled once I was inside. "You have a customer! A real looker, too!"

Steve appeared from the back and shook his head when he saw me with Brianna. "She's a real looker alright. Let me guess, Pony needs a Pepsi?"

"Yeah. Get me one, too." I replied.

"Anything for Brianna?" Steve asked.

"Not today. It's almost dinner time." I said as Steve grabbed sodas for Pony and me. "Are you coming over later?"

"Probably. It's not like I'm going to go home or anything. I might spend the night." Steve said.

"Okay. I'll see you later." I turned towards Pony who was looking at a magazine. "Come on Pony, lets go home."

We walked outside and started towards home. Half way there, Brianna started fussing. Wanting me to pick her up.

"Do you mind pushing the stroller so I can carry her?" I asked.

Pony shook his head as I unstrapped Brianna and picked her up. "Is this what you want?"

Brianna leaned against me and sucked her thumb as I carried her the rest of the way home. She seemed to be content and I remembered seeing her cry that morning when I left. I held her closer and thought about how glad I was to be able to hold her and take care of her.


	18. Chapter 18

Soda's POV

The next few weeks seemed to go by quickly and before I knew it, Thanksgiving had arrived. During those few weeks, Brianna discovered how to pull herself up into a standing position. The first time she pulled herself up in her crib, she got a little scared because she didn't know how to sit down again. By the time Thanksgiving came around, she was scooting around the living room while holding on to the furniture.

"Pony, keep an eye on Brianna while I help Darry with dinner." I said Thanksgiving afternoon. Two-Bit and Steve were coming over to celebrate with us.

Ponyboy nodded absently from where he sat on the couch. He was watching the parade on television. Brianna was also watching the parade from the floor. Pointing at the floats.

"Are those big balloons?" I asked her as I knelt down to give her a kiss on her cheek. She just grinned and pointed. "Be a good girl for Uncle Pony, okay? Daddy has to help Uncle Darry make dinner."

Steve's POV

I entered the Curtis home right as Soda went into the kitchen to help Darry. Ponyboy and Brianna were both watching the parade. I sat down next to Ponyboy.

"You're early." Pony commented.

"It's not like Thanksgiving is worth celebrating at my place." I replied.

Brianna turned and grinned at me. She pointed at a float that was moving across the screen.

"Pretty." I told her.

Pony shook his head. "She's been pointing at the floats ever since the parade came on. I haven't seen her sit still this long since before she learned how to crawl."

I looked at him. Ponyboy doesn't usually speak so openly to me. He usually keeps to himself.

"Hey, has the party started?" Two-Bit yelled entering the house. He sat down with Brianna, blocking the television screen. Brianna didn't care. She just continued to point at the floats. Two-Bit pulled her onto his lap. "Yeah, I see the floats."

Pony and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"Two-Bit, you make a better door than a window." I said throwing a pillow at the back of his head."

"Thank you." Two-Bit said tossing the pillow back but not bothering to move.

"Two-Bit!" Ponyboy yelled. "We were watching that."

Darry's POV

I walked over to the enterance to the living room where Pony, Steve, and Two-Bit were arguing. "Two-Bit, move so Pony and Steve can see the parade."

Two-bit looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "And if I don't?"

I flexed my muscles showing my bicep. "I'll beat the tar out of you."

Two-Bit grumbled as he moved to another area. While he did that, Soda went into the living room and got Brianna.

"I think I'll feel better if she were in here with us." He said as he returned with Brianna. He positioned her high chair so she could still watch the parade.

"She really likes those floats, doesn't she?" I commented.

Soda grinned. "Yeah, she does.

Ponyboy's POV

An hour later, we were all sitting around the table. Soda had given Brianna a little of everything. She looked at it, only eating foods she was familar with like the peas and corn. She tried the stuffing but wrinkled her nose as she ate it.

"Try the cranberries." Soda said poiting at the cranberries on her plate. Brianna did and again wrinkled her nose. But she did eat more of them along with the turkey. " Is that yummy?"

Brianna continued to nibble at her food. Smearing it all over her plate with her hands in the process.

"Looks like someone will need a bath." Darry commented, grinning across the table at Brianna.

"Yeah, that's why I didn't give her one earlier." Soda replied as he wiped Brianna's mouth and hands off with a damp wash cloth. She tried to turn her face away as he did this, but he managed to get her face clean anyway. He then removed her plate and took her to the bathroom for a bath. Brianna's first Thanksgiving was almost over and in just a few weeks, she'd be experiencing her very first Christmas.


	19. Chapter 19

Darry's POV

The day after Thanksgiving, we put up the Christmas tree. Personally, I wanted to wait. But Ponyboy and Soda insisted.

"Come on Darry, it's Brianna's first Christmas." Pony pleaded with me that morning after I had said no.

"Yeah." Soda agreed. Not that I'm surprised. He'd keep that tree up all year if you'd let him. Christmas always was his favorite holiday.

"Oh, okay. It's not like we have anything better to do." I gave in. An hour later, I had brought the tree down from the attic and we got it up and decorated.

Brianna just watched us as she played with some of her toys. She seemed to really like the lights. When I turned them on, she smiled and pointed.

"See, she likes having the tree up." Soda said as he sat down with her on the floor. "Don't you, sweetie?"

I grinned. "Yeah, sure little buddy. She's a baby. All babies like shiny stuff. Besides, she doesn't even know what Christmas is yet."

"Oh, don't be such a scrooge, Darry." Soda teased. "You like having the tree up and you know it."

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about it later." I sighed as I plopped down on the arm chair.

Soda's POV

I stuck my tongue out at Darry who had picked up the news paper and was reading it. I like Christmas. Always have. And this year, Christmas was extra special because Brianna would be celebrating it for the first time. The pictures I had taken of her and me were sitting at Steve's house, wrapped and ready to go. I still couldn't wait for Darry and Pony to open them.

"I'm going down to the vacant lot for a while." Pony announced as he slipped out the front door.

"Be back by six!" Darry yelled after Pony, knowing that Pony would most likely be late. "I don't know why I always tell him when to be home. He's going to be late anyway."

"Blah!" Brianna cried as if she were agreeing with him.

"Yeah." Darry said as he went back to reading his paper. "It's nice to know someone here agrees with me."

I shook my head and turned my attention to playing with Brianna. She didn't want to play, though. Instead, she crawled to the couch, pulled herself up and started to scoot around the room. Only stopping where she couldn't rech the next piece of furniture and then I had to take her hand and help her.

"Don't let her get to close to the tree." Darry mumbled from behind the paper.

"I won't let her get hurt by the tree, Darry. She'll be fine." I assured him. "Besides, the tree is away from all the furniture."

"She can still crawl over there, Soda." Darry said.

"And we'll keep an eye on her. It's not like I'm going to let her hurt herself." I told him as I helped Brianna walk back to the couch. Normally, she would have used the coffee table to get back to the couch, bu we had used it to put the boxes of ornaments on when we decorated the tree and none of us had put it back.

"She'll be walking without help soon." Darry commented as Brianna used his legs to help her scoot along when she got to his chair. He was used to it though. Sometimes, he'd even take her hand and help her.

"I know. Maybe she'll start walking on Christmas." I said.

Darry laughed. "I think she's still too little for that, Soda. But if she does, that'll be great."

"Dah?" Brianna asked looking at Darry.

"What?" Darry asked grinning at her. But she just continued to scoot around the room. She did stop a few times to look at the tree. She sure seemed to like those lights.


	20. Chapter 20

Ponyboy's POV

"I'm going to the department store down town." Darry said Saturday morning at breakfast. Not that I was surprised. Darry usually did the shopping on Saturdays.

"We'll come too." Soda said as he wiped Brianna's face.

"Are you sure, Soda?" Darry asked. "I'll be stopping at the grocery store, too. Besides, you don't usually have Saturdays off, wouldn't you rather do something else?"

Soda shook his head. "No, I want to take Brianna out. Show her all the store decorations."

Darry grinned. "Oh, I get it. You just want Brianna to see all the trees and lights."

"And, " I added, "Have her picture taken with Santa."

Darry turned and looked at me. "What about you, Pony? Are you staying here or are you coming with us?"

I thought for a minute. It would be nice to have the house to myself for a few hours. At the same time, it wasn't everyday that I got to go do stuff with my brothers. Darry worked too much and Soda had to take care of Brianna. "I'll go with."

"Well, hurry up, I want to leave soon." Was Darry's response. I figured he didn't want to be out shopping any later than he had too. Besides, he had promised to toss the football with me that afternoon.

Soda's POV

An hour later, I was pushing Brianna around in her stroller in the department store. Darry had gone off to look for something and Pony had decided to stay with me. We wandered around stoping to admire the different decorations. And trying not to accidently bump into anyone. The store was usually busy on Saturdays. But it was even busier now with all the holiday shoppers.

"Awe, what a cute baby." A lady commented as she passed us.

I grinned with pride.

"Where do you think Santa is?" Pony asked.

"I don't know. Probably by the toys. I think that's where he was when we were still young enough to have our pictures taken with him." I replied.

Sure enough, we found Santa by the toys. Along with a long line of kids and parents. It looked like evryone had the same idea. Everyone wanted their child's picture taken with Santa.

"I hope Darry doesn't mind waiting." Pony said when he saw the line. "This might take a while."

"Well, hopefully the line will move fast." I said. Waiting isn't something I enjoy doing. Especially if it's a long wait.

Ponyboy's POV

Soda and I stood in line with Brianna as it slowly moved forward. The younger kids seemed to move quickly. But the older ones took longer. Probably because they wanted more stuff. I remembered when I used to sit on Santa's lap telling him what I wanted. The last time I sat on his lap was when I was ten. I told him I wanted him to give Mickey Mouse back to Soda. He didn't. I kind of knew he wouldn't but at ten, there's still a part of you that hopes that maybe Santa is real even though you're old enough to know the truth.

"This is taking a long time." Soda commented. "What are these kids asking for? Everything in the store?"

"Be patient Soda. It's Brianna getting her picture taken, not you." I said, pretending to be annoyed. "Why don't you go find Darry?"

"And risk not seeing Brianna on Santa's lap for the first time? No way." Soda tickled Brianna when he said this causing her to giggle. "But you can go look for Darry."

"No, he'll know where to find us." I said as the line inched forward another two feet.

Soda's POV

After standing in line for an hour, which seemed more like three hours, it was finally Brianna's turn to sit on Santa's lap. I got her out of the stroller and handed her to Santa.

"Ho ho ho! And who's this pretty little girl?" Santa asked.

"Brianna." I told him.

"Well, that's a nice name.' Santa said.

I stepped back so the person taking the picture could do their job. Brianna just looked at Santa at first, reaching for the beard. She looked confused because she had never seen a beard before. Or at least not a long one. Then she looked at me, and back at Santa then back at me. She looked like she was ready to cry.

"It's okay, Brianna." I told her from where I stood.

Brianna looked at Santa again. Still unsure of what to think of him. At that moment, the person with the camera took the picture.

"All done!" Santa said cheerfully handing Brianna back to me. He also handed me a candy cane.

A few minutes later, we got the picture back. It was a cute picture with Brianna looking up at Santa.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Darry asked, joining us.

"I guess." Pony replied.

"Good." Darry said then he looked at me. "Is that Brianna's picture with Santa?"

"Yup!" I said as I showed hime the picture.

"That's a good picture of her." He commented when he looked at it. "Well, let's get going. I want to be home early enough so Pony and I can toss the football around."


	21. Chapter 21

Soda's POV

I woke up on Christmas morning with a huge grin on face. I've always liked Christmas. And this year was extra special because it would be Brianna's first Christmas. Of course she had no idea what was going on. To her it was probably just another day.

"Hey, you!" I said softly as I entered Brianna's room. She was standing in her crib, holding onto the railing. "It's Christmas!"

"Gah?" Brianna just looked at me.

I lifted her out of the crib and put the dress on her that she had worn for the picture. Steve had brought the pictures and the dress over the day before. Pony and Darry had gone out to do some last minute shopping so, I was able to get the pictures wrapped before they got home. Now, all I had to do is wait for them to open the pictures.

"Are you ready to see what Santa brought you?" I asked Brianna as I carried her to the living room. Under the tree were lots of presents. Even though we don't have a lot of money, we all spent more than we should have on Christmas presents. Especially when it came to Brianna's gifts.

Brianna watched as I plugged in the lights on the tree. She liked looking at those lights. One day, she tried to grab them, but Pony caught her just in time. Darry would have been upset if the tree got damaged. And of course, I would be upset if she got hurt. We have to watch her carefully which isn't always easy since she's become a fast crawler. She can be clear across the room in the blink of an eye.

Ponyboy's POV

I walked into the living room where Soda was sitting on the floor shaking the gifts. Brianna was staring at the tree. She sure liked those lights. Cherry told me in school the other day day that babies like bright objects and maybe that's why Brianna was so fastinated with the lights on the tree.

"Soda, quit trying to guess what your gifts are." I teased. Not that I should talk because I sat down next to him and started shaking my gifts, too.

"Dah?" Brianna said pointing at the tree.

I grinned and pulled her onto my lap. "Yes, that's a tree."

She looked at me and grinned.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Soda and I both looked up to find Darry standing between us. Even though he had his hands on his hips and was trying to act angry, a small smile crept over his face. He likes Christmas almost as much as Soda and I do.

"Hey, Darry, can we open our gifts?" Soda asked. He always is the first to ask to open gifts. And I knew what Darry's answer would be.

Sure enough, Darry said, "We have to wait for Steve and Two-Bit little buddy. They won't be here till around noon."

"Not even one?" Soda asked.

"Nope." Darry replied. "Come help me fix breakfast. That should keep your mind off of presents."

"Darry, this is Soda your talking about." I said as I stood up and took Brianna's hands in mine. "Let's walk around for a while, Brianna."

Darry's POV

I grinned. Ponyboy had a point. Soda's always loved opening gifts. But I managed to get him into the kitchen kneeling down briefly to give Brianna a kiss. "Aren't you pretty in your little dress."

"Darry, what do you think Brianna thinks of all this?" Soda asked once I joined him in the kitchen.

"I don't know, Soda. She probably has no idea what's going on. But it's a special day because you'll remember it." I told him. "Now, why don't you frost the cake?"

"Okay." Soda said looking into the living room where Pony was walking around with Brianna.

"Oh, and I bought red and green sprinkles to put on it." I said placing two jars in front of Soda containing little candy sprinkles. Soda grinned as he started to frost the cake. He occassionly looked out at Ponyboy and Brianna while he worked on the cake.

"She's fine Soda." I said absently as I turned over the pancakes I was making.

"I know. I'm just wondering when she'll start walking on her own." Soda replied.

"She has plenty of time, Soda. Some babies don't start walking by themselves until after their first birthday." I told him.

"Yeah." Soda grinned. "It's Christmas and I can't wait to see her reaction to her gifts."

I grinned too. I think all of us were excited about Brianna seeing her gifts. Even if she was still too young to understand what was going on.


	22. Chapter 22

Ponyboy's POV

Two-Bit and Steve arrived shortly before noon, each carrying a small arm load of gifts. They set the gifts under the tree and proceeded to check if there were any for them.

"Next year, I'm hiding the presents until it's time to open them." Darry teased from the kitchen where he was preparing dinner. "You two are almost as bad as Soda."

"Speaking of Soda," Steve said, "Where is he?"

"In Brianna's room. She just woke up from a nap." I replied.

"I bet she's excited to see what Santa brought her." Two- Bit commented.

I grinned and went back to the book I was reading. Steve wandered to Brianna's room to be with Soda.

Soda's POV

"Hey." I looked up to find Steve standing in the door way.

"Ngee!" Brianna squeeled when she saw Steve.

Steve walked over to us. He patted Brianna's head. "Hey, Brianna. Are you ready to see what Santa brought you?"

"Yeah," I said. "I can't wait to see how she reacts to all her gifts."

Steve gave me a look and nodded. "Sure, you just want to see if Santa brought you anything, Soda."

I picked up Brianna and headed for the living room with Steve following close behind. As soon as Two-Bit saw us, he took Brianna from me and started to show her all the gifts under the tree.

"Okay, since you're all so impatient, I guess we'll open gifts now." Darry said as he joined the rest of us. "Two-Bit, hand Brianna back to Soda and start handing out gifts, okay?"

"Okay, Darry." Two-Bit replied. After a few minutes each of us had a pile of gifts. Brianna had the largest pile. Not that I was surprised.

Darry's POV

We each opened our gifts. Except for Brianna's Soda was going to open hers last. We all received the usual. New shirts. Steve got a set of tools from me to use on cars. But Ponyboy and I each got a picture of Soda and Brianna. In it, Brianna was wearing the same dress she was wearing now. As soon as Pony opened his, he gave Soda a hug. He had wanted a picture of Brianna to hang above his desk. And I couldn't help but grin when I saw mine.

"Do you like it?" Soda asked once the pictures were unwrapped.

"Of course! This is really great, little buddy." I told him. "Now why don't you start opening Brianna's gifts."

Soda's POV

It took a while to open Brianna's gifts. She got several items of clothing including her first pair of pink Converse sneakers from Ponyboy.

"Awe, her first pair of greaser shoes." Two-Bit sighed when he saw the shoes. The rest of us laughed.

Two-Bit had got her a stuffed bear wearing a sweater. Steve gave her a toy that had a steering wheel and a bunch of little things that made noise when you played with it. Darry gave her a new set of blocks and a few bath toys. I gave her more toys and of course, clothes. All of us gave her clothes. Which was something she needed.

Brianna watched as I opened all her presents and even touched some of them. But the one thing that brought her delight was the wrapping paper. She just started playing with the wrapping paper, tearing it and trying to throw it which was basically lifting her arm in the air and dropping the paper on the floor.

"Well, I know what to get her for her birthday in March." Two-Bit said as he watched Brianna play in the wrapping paper. "I'll just give her a roll of wrapping paper."

I just gave Brianna more wrapping paper to play with while Darry went back to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. I knew Brianna was too young to know what was going on. She kept giving me curious looks while I was opening her gifts. But I was glad to see that she was having fun with the wrapping paper. Maybe by her birthday, she'll be a little more interested in the gifts inside of the wrapping paper.


	23. Chapter 23

Soda's POV

"Be a good girl for uncle Pony." It was the middle of January and I was leaving for my first day of classes. Or to be more accurate, the first evening. For the first time in almost two years, I was going to school. And for the first time in months, I carried a back pack that did not contain baby supplies.

"Do you have everything?" Darry asked for the millionth time.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm going to the high school, Darry. Not to some far away college."

"I know." Darry sighed. "It's just been a while since you've gone to school. I just want to make sure you have everything."

"Darry, he has what he needs. If there's anything else, his teachers will say something tonight." Ponyboy said, picking up Brianna.

"Yeah!" I agreed then got serious, "Now you two are okay with Brianna, right?"

"We'll be fine!" Ponytold me. "Now go to school before you end up being late!"

I gave Brianna one last kiss before I stepped outside and went off to school for the first time in almost two years.

Ponyboy's POV

I stood with Brianna in front of the living room window, waving her hand as Soda off in the truck. As soon as he was out of sight, Brianna started crying.

"Uh oh." Darry said from the chair where he was trying to do the cross word puzzle in the news paper.

"Daddy will back." I told Brianna. "He won't leave you and not return."

"Unlike some people." Darry mumbled. I knew he was talking about Sandy. We didn't talk about her in front of Soda and he never mentioned her. But, it was clear that all three off us were not happy that she would just abandon her own child. Soda's or not.

"Come on, lets play with some toys." I said as I sat on the floor with Brianna who was still crying and looking out the window as if Soda was never coming back. "Maybe we can get uncle Darry to play with us."

I looked over at Darry who was giving me his best 'think again' look.

"Oh, you know you want to." I said with a wink. "Admit it, you enjoy doing things with Brianna."

Darry shook his head and grinned. "Alright. But let me finish this puzzle first."

I nodded and started to play with Brianna. We played with her stacking toy. And after a while, Darry joined us. When it was time to put Brianna to bed, all the tears after seeing Soda leave were long gone. In fact, most of the evening, she was happy and laughing. It was a good evening. Hopefully, the other evenings would go just as well and maybe without the tears.

Darry's POV

"You're still up?" It was almost ten-thirty and Soda was just coming in from his first evening of classes. "How was Brianna?"

"Brianna was just fine. Cried for a few minutes when you first left. But we all had a good time." I told him. "So, how was your first evening of classes?"

"Come with me to check on Brianna and I'll tell you." Soda said.

I walked with Soda to Brianna's room and he told me about how things went.

"It's going to be a challenge, isn't it?" Soda asked when he finished. "Not just the school thing, but also juggling a job and raising Brianna."

"You'll do fine." I assured him. He just looked over the edge of the crib.

"Look at her Darry." Soda whispered and I joined him. "If it weren't for her, I probably wouldn't be back in school. How can someone so small, have such a big impact?"

"I don't know, little buddy." I said quietly.

"Well, I think I'll go to bed. Good night, Darry." Soda said leaving me alone in the room with his daughter who slept peacefully.

"You really have made a big impact on our lives, Brianna." I whispered as I pulled her blanket over her that she had managed to wiggle off of her. Then I walked out of the room pulling the door until it was partially closed behind me. Across the hall, I could hear Soda and Ponyboy whispering about the evening's events. Sighing, I went to my own bed room where I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Ponyboy's POV

After a week of being back in school, Soda was more than ready to spend a day with Brianna. He missed being with her as much as she missed him. Although I'm sure he didn't cry every night like Brianna did. But she was always fine after a few minutes.

"Pony, why don't you go to a movie or something?" Soda suggested when he saw me sitting on the couch reading a book. "You've been stuck here all week with Brianna. Go out and have fun!"

I grinned. "I'm fine, Soda! Besides, there's nothing good playing at the movie house anyway. I checked."

"Oh." Soda said as he took the news paper away from Brianna before she could tear it. "Uncle Darry hasn't read it yet, sweetie."

Brianna just gave him a look that clearly said, "So? What's your point?"

I laughed and went back to reading my book. I knew I could have gone out like Soda suggestede but I didn't want to. Darry had even invited me to go grocery shopping with him before he left. I just wanted to stay at home though.

"Where are you going?" I looked up in time to see Brianna using me to stand up. She gave me her best smile when she saw me looking at her. Something she must have picked up from Soda.

"Are you going to walk around?" I asked her.

Brianna just slowly started making her way down the length of the couch. Stopping when she got at the end and looked at Soda for help.

Soda's POV

I would normally take Brianna's hand and help her to Darry's chair. But instead I just knelt down a few feet away from her.

"Let go, Brianna and take a few steps towards daddy." I encouraged her.

Brianna looked over at Ponyboy who was putting down his book and kneeling on the floor where he was.

"Come on, you can do it." I said, getting her attention.

Brianna slowly lifted her hands off the couch and slowly took a step towards me. But then she stopped. Looking slightly frightened.

"It's okay, Brianna. Come to daddy." I said holding out my arms.

Ponyboy grinned at me as Brianna took a few wobbly steps without holding onto anything. She only took about five or six steps. But they were her first steps without any help.

"Good job!" I told her as I pulled her onto my lap for a hug.

"Hey, do you think she'll walk to me?" Pony asked.

"I don't know. That's up to her." I replied.

Ponyboy's POV

Brianna walked some more during the afternoon. But not much. She mostly crawled unless Soda or I were encouraging her to walk.

"Hey, could one of you help bring in some of these groceries?" Darry said when he got home.

Soda ignored him. "Darry, kneel on the floor and tell Brianna to come to you."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Soda said.

Darry sighed and got down on the floor. "Brianna, come here. Come to uncle Darry."

Soda, who was holding Brianna let go and took a step back as brianna took a few wobbly steps towards Darry. She didn't reach him, falling on her bottom after the fourth step, but Darry grinned when he saw her take those four small steps.

"Way to go, Brianna!" Darry told her before turning to me and Soda. "Now, will one of you please help me bring in the groceries?"

"I will." I volunteered, standing up and heading for the door with Darry following behind me. "I don't think Soda will give up any time with Brianna today."

Darry just gave me a playful shove towards the truck. "Just help unload the groceries, Pony."

Together, Darry and I brought in the groceries and even started dinner. While Soda continued to play with Brianna who was no longer interested in walking but more interested in the blocks she had got for Christmas. She was looking at the letters and numbers that were painted on them. Soda just sat with her and started builing a little city out of the blocks which Brianna knocked down with a squeel of of laughter.


	25. Chapter 25

Soda's POV

After a few weeks, Brianna was walking without help most of the time. And she was walking everywhere. Wandering from one area of the living room to the other. Plus, she was discovering that she could pull stuff off the shelves. She had already pulled most of Pony's books down, tossing them on the floor with a thud.

"No, Brianna, we don't throw uncle Pony's books on the floor." I told her putting the books back on the shelf, hoping that he didn't care how they were placed.

Brianna just walked away. A minute later, I heard the sound of paper moving. I turned just in time to see Brianna pull Darry's news paper off the chair, one sheet at a time, making a small mountain on the floor.

"Brianna!" I cried a little more harshly than I intended.

Brianna looked at me and her eyes started to water.

I walked over to her and picked her up. "Honey, I'm not mad. Here, let's put uncle Darry's paper back. Then we'll find something for you to play with."

After giving her a kiss, I carefully put the paper back in order and set it back on the chair. Only to turn around to find Brianna ripping the pages of one of Pony's notebooks for school. This time, Pony came and took the notebook from her. He was just getting home from the movies.

"Here, you can have these few pages. But I need these." Pony said taking the paper from Brianna but ripping out a few blank pages and handing them to her.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked.

Pony shrugged. "I figure she's going to tear up paper anyway, I might as well give her some that's okay to tear up."

I grinned. "She's certainly been getting into stuff."

Pony laughed, "Yeah. Did Darry tell you that she managed to pull the container of flour off the kitchen counter? He didn't have it pushed back because he was making the cake for today and she managed to push it just enough to get it to fall. Then, she sat down and played in the flour while Darry stood there trying not laugh."

"Sure, I go back to school and she does something cute while I'm away." I said, pretending to be upset.

Pony just laughed and walked to the book shelf to get a book. "Did Brianna get to the shelf again?"

"Yeah." I replied. "Why, are your books in the wrong order?"

"I didn't have them in a specific order. I just noticed that they're not the way they were when I left." Pony said. "But it's really not a big deal."

I went over to where Brianna was happily ripping the paper Pony had given her. The carpet where she sat had pieces of paper scattered all over making it look like it had snowed there. She just looked up at me and grinned. Then she went back to ripping the paper. Making an even bigger mess on the floor.


	26. Chapter 26

Darry's POV

I had let Pony go to the Nightly Double with Two-Bit and Soda was at school, leaving me alone to watch Brianna for a few hours. I figured that Ponyboy could go out and do something fun for once instead of watching Brianna like he usually does. Although he'd insist that watching her is fun. He never complains about having to watch her when he gets home from school or on weekends. At least not that I know of. He's still kind of withdrawn around me even though our relationship has improved since that night Soda ran out the door not long after Johnny and Dally had died.

"Dah?" Brianna was looking up at me.

"What?" I asked her. But she just went back to playing with her blocks. A minute later, she was walking towards the kitchen. Thankfully, the gate was closed. I really didn't want another flour incident.

"Gah?" Brianna looked at me and pointed.

I stood up and walked over to her. "No, we don't need anything from the kitchen. Let's go read the paper."

I picked her up and carried her back to my chair where I picked up the news paper and started to read it. I probably made it through two sentences before Brianna started batting the paper with her hands.

"Okay, lets play with your toys." I mumbled getting down on the floor. Of course, as soon as I did that, she started walking around. She's just like Soda, can't sit still for more than a few seconds.

"Woa! Hey, Brianna." I looked up just in time to see Steve walking in the door. he picked up Brianna and flung her over his shoulder. "I don't think you want to go outside."

I sighed. "Hey, Steve. Get in another fight with your dad?"

Steve nodded. It's not unusual for him to spend the night a few times a week. I think half the town believes that he's related to us.

"Did Soda put your little greaser shoes on you?" Steve asked taking Brianna's foot in his hand. He was now sitting on the couch with her. The pink Converse she had gotten for Christmas were referred to as the little greaser shoes thanks to Two-Bit.

"No, Ponyboy did. If it were up to Soda, everyone would just go bare foot all the time." I said, sitting back down to read the paper.

Steve's POV

I sat with Brianna who was examining my DX shirt. I would have changed but my dad hollered at me and I left before I had the chance.

"Dah?" Brianna gave me a curious look.

"That's a shirt." I told her. I know Soda thinks she'll say her first word on her birthday. And naturally, he thinks it'll be 'daddy'. "Where's Ponyboy?"

"At the Nightly Double with Two-Bit." Darry replied. "Why? You usually don't ask about Pony."

"I'm just used to always seeing him with Brianna if Soda isn't around." I said. "Speaking of Soda, when will he be home?"

Darry looked up at the clock. "Probably at around ten. Ponyboy should be back around then too."

Brianna just yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you sleepy?" I asked her.

"Do you want me to take her and put her in her crib?" Darry asked. "It is time to put her to bed, anyway."

I shook my head. "No, she's fine."

I looked down at Brianna who was sleepily playing with her hands. I knew from my many nights there that she'd be asleep in no time. Once you got her to sit down and stop moving when it was close to her bed time, she usually fell asleep within ten or fifteen minutes. According to Soda and Ponyboy, it's the same way with her naps. Sure enough, after a few minutes, Brianna had fallen asleep on my lap. By then, I had moved her so she was laying down instead of sitting up.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take her?" Darry asked.

"It's okay, Darry." I said. "If I get tired of holding her, I'll just go put her in the crib."

Darry silently nodded and went back to reading the paper while I watched the television which for some reason is always on at the Curtis house. Or at least it seems that way. Brianna just slept, uninterupted by the sound of the television.


	27. Chapter 27

Soda's POV

Brianna was walking around the living room doing her new favorite activity which involves picking something up from the floor and handing it to the closest person. Like now, she was picking up a piece of paper and handing it to Darry who was watching the news.

"Thank you, Brianna." Darry said, taking the paper from her. "Now show your daddy and uncle Ponyboy how to clean like that."

"Hey! I clean!" Ponyboy protested from our bedroom. "It's Two-Bit and Steve who don't clean."

"This isn't their house." Darry commented.

"Tell them that. I don't think they know." I know Pony was kidding. Well, sort of. Two-Bit and Steve did mess the house up at times. Mostly Two-Bit. But we managed to keep things clean.

"Dah?" Brianna now stood in front of me holding out a piece of lint.

"Thank you." I told her taking it. "Go play with your toys now."

Brianna just went back to picking up everything and handing them to me or Darry.

Darry's POV

"Have you thought about what you want to do for her birthday?" I asked Soda. He looked at me and shook his head.

"She'll only be one. What do you do for a one year old? It's not like she'll remember it." Soda replied.

"She liked the cake from your birthday." Pony said, joining us. Brianna gave him one of her blocks. "Thank you, Brianna. She also liked the wrapping paper from her Christmas gifts."

Soda grinned and picked up Brianna, sitting her on his lap. "I wonder if Two-Bit meant it when he said that he'd just get her wrapping paper for her birthday."

"I don't know. But we need to make plans soon. Isn't her birthday in March?" I asked.

Soda nodded. "March seventeenth."

"That's only a few weeks away." Pony said. He looked between me and Darry. "Maybe we should do something simple. Have a cake and open gifts. Soda's right, it's not like she'll remember it."

"Yeah, but maybe we should do something special." Soda said after a minute. "It is her first birthday. Maybe Two-Bit or Steve will have an idea."

Brianna just looked at all of us and slid off of Soda's lap, going back to what she had been doing. She didn't seem to care about what was being said. Of course, how many babies understand what a birthday was? Ponyboy was three before he became interested in his birthday and back then, he thought everyday was his birthday. I wondered if Brianna would be the same way. Right now, her birthday was something Soda would remember more than her. And I knew he'd want it to be special for that reason.


	28. Chapter 28

Author's note: Yes, I'll admit it, I purposely made Brianna's birthday on the seventeenth.

Ponyboy's POV

As Brianna's first birthday got closer, we all got more excited about it. Two-Bit and Steve had some bet on how much cake would actually end up in Brianna's mouth and not everywhere else. Personally, I think she'll get more cake in her mouth than they will in theirs. I've been watching then eat my whole life, so I have my reasons for believing this.

"Pony, what are you getting Brianna for her birthday?" Darry asked me. I had just put Brianna to bed and was returning to the living room.

"I don't know." I admitted. "I was thinking of drawing a picture of her on a horse. We don't have a lot of money to spend."

"Yeah. That'll be a good gift." Darry told me. "Soda and I are getting her one of those bouncing ponies that she can sit on."

"Soda's idea, right?" Soda has always been horse crazy.

Darry just nodded. "I think Soda might have some other gifts for her. But we both chipped in on the pony."

I sat down on the couch and thought about that day back in late April when Sandy showed up at the door with Brianna. We had all been surprised to see her. But then, she left again. Brianna looked so small and helpless. I imagine that Soda felt small and helpless, too. One minute he's a normal seventeen yeat old kid and the next he's a father. Now, Brianna would be turning one. The year went by quick.

Soda's POV

I got home from school and flopped down on the couch next to Ponyboy. I was tired and I still had to do my homework. Sometimes I wonder why I even bothered returning to school. But, I knew it was the right decision.

"Tired, little buddy?" Darry asked.

I nodded sleepily.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Pony suggested.

"I have homework to do." I yawned.At that moment I heard Brianna cry from her bed room. "And a child to take care of."

I got up and went to Brianna's room where she was sitting in her crib looking up at me. Her cries stopped when she saw me enter the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked checking to make sure everthing was okay. Then I picked her up. "Do you just want someone to hold you?"

"Dah?" Brianna replied.

"What?" I asked.

She pointed at her basket of toys.

I shook my head. "No, it's bed time. You played all day."

"Gah!" Brianna looked at me.

"I'm sorry, honey, but daddy has homework to do. And you need to go back to sleep. We'll play in the morning before I leave for work." I told her putting her back in the crib. I also put in a few extra toys knowing she'd probably be up a little longer playing. She'd been doing that a lot lately.

"She wanted to play, didn't she?" Pony met me in the hall.

"Uh huh. I'm going to start on my homework." I replied.

"Okay, I'm going to bed." Pony said entering our room and closing the door behind him.

"Soda, I ordered Brianna's birthday cake this afternoon. We can get it the morning of her birthday." Darry told me as I walked past on my way to the kitchen. I stopped to grab my stuff for school.

"Sounds good." I said. "Did you get extra icing on it?"

"Yes, I got extra icing." Darry sighed. "And, I even ordered cookies."

"The kind mom used to buy for us?" I looked at him.

Darry nodded. "I think she'll like them as much as we do."

I grinned and went off to start my homework. Brianna's birthday was only a few days away and while we knew what we were getting for her, I think we were all wondering if that would be the day she would say her first word. I had a feeling it would be soon and I was anxious to find out what that word was.


	29. Chapter 29

Soda's POV

I decided to take the day off for Brianna's birthday. That way, I could spend the whole day with her. And I could play with her like I used to before I went back to school. It was hard knowing that I was spending less time with her. I'd play with her a little before I had to leave for school, but it wasn't the same. I missed being with Brianna every night and I knew she missed me, too. Even though I still saw her every day.

"There's my little birthday girl!" I said stepping into her room that morning. Ponyboy was with her and had already gotten her dressed in jeans and a blue shirt. He sat on the floor playing with her until I scooped her up from the floor. "Have you been playing with uncle Pony?"

Ponyboy stood up and grinned at me. "You better hurry up and get breakfast before Two-Bit shows up. Darry made pancakes."

"Chocolate chip?" I asked following him out of the room with Brianna.

"No, but you could put chocolate syrup on them." Pony answered. "Oh, and Brianna already ate. She was up with Darry when I got up."

"Oh, so I take it I'm the last one to eat?" I handed Brianna back to Ponyboy.

"Well, it is almost nine. You slept later than usual." Pony pointed out. "Even Steve came to eat. He said he'd come over after work. But I guess we'll be stopping by there anyway since we have to pick up the cake and stuff."

I groaned. "That's right. We have to get the cake. I hope Two-Bit's bringing his car. You did say he's coming, right?"

As if on cue, Two-Bit walked in the front door. "Anyone home?"

"In here!" Pony and I both yelled at the same time. Not that we had to. Two-Bit was in the kitchen before we could finish.

"How's the birthday girl?" Two-Bit asked as he took Brianna and swung her around. He then proceeded to set her on the floor and she staggered a little before falling because she got dizzy from being spun around.

"Did you bring the car?" I asked.

"Sure did. and it needs gas so we'll have to stop and the DX." Two-Bit replied.

"Well, looks like Steve will have some visitors." I commented. "Let's go now. "

I put a coat on Brianna and we all went outside to Two-Bit's car. I made sure to sit in the back with Brianna while Ponyboy sat in front.

Ponyboy's POV

We arrived at the DX station within five minutes. And as usual, it was busy. Soda got out of the car with Brianna and I followed. Two-Bit had to stay and wait until he could get his gas tank filled.

"Hey Curtis, I thought you called in." A middle aged man yelled from across the small parking lot.

Soda waved. "I did, Paul. I wasn't going to work on my daughter's first birthday."

Paul walked over to us, along with half the girls of America. "Well, aren't you a pretty little thing?"

The girls all oohed and aahed over Brianna and Soda. I always thought it was bad before Soda became a father. But with the attention that Brianna draws, the girls seem to be crazier than ever. Something about babies just makes people excited, I guess.

"Hey little one." A voice behind us said. We turned around in time to see Steve pick up Brianna. "Did you come to visit me on your birthday?"

Brianna just grinned and gave him a big hug. For some reason, she adores Steve.

"Two-Bit had to get gas. We're going to go get the cake for tonight." Soda explained.

Steve put Brianna back down. "Yeah, well I should get back to work. I'll see you all tonight. Oh, and Two-Bit's ready to go."

We all said our good byes and left to pick up the cake at the bakery.

Two-Bit's POV

Brianna's birthday cake had pink frosting with flowers on it. Something I pointed out right away.

"Well, she is a girl, Two-Bit." Soda pointed out as he carried the cake to the car.

"I know, I just didn't think Darry would order something with flowers on it." I commented. "So, where are we going now?"

Pony rolled his eyes at me. "We have to get ice cream, dummy."

"Pony, don't get mouthy." Soda warned from the back seat.

I just drove to the ice cream shop and sang the Mickey Mouse song as loud as I could. Ponyboy pretended to ignore me while Brianna gave me weird looks in the rear view mirror.

"What? You don't like my singing?" I asked glancing back at Brianna.

Soda leaned down and whispered, "Tell him no."

"Tell me I'm the best singer in the world." I said.

Pony joined in, "Yeah, if everyone else is tone deaf."

I sighed and pulled into a parking spot. "I'll go get the ice cream. My treat. Vanilla?"

"And chocolate." Soda said. "Thanks Two-Bit."

A half hour later, we were back at the curtis house putting the cake and ice cream away until we'd be ready to eat them that night.

Brianna went off to the living room to play with her toys. Soda, went to join her. He had been looking forward to spending the day with her all week. Now, he sat on the floor with her, playing and talking to her.

"I'm going to go get her gift." I said to Ponyboy.

"Wrapping paper?"

I grinned. "I'm getting her a doll."

Pony swatted my head. "You made a big deal about flowers on her cake and now you're getting her a doll?"

"Hey, I don't know what else to get. My mom suggested it. Said it'd be nice for Brianna to have some girly toys to play with." I replied.

"I guess. She has been playing with our old toys a lot and even her new ones aren't very girly." Pony admitted. "Well, we'll see you tonight."

I waved to Soda and Brianna as I left. but they were too busy playing to notice.


	30. Chapter 30

Darry's POV

That evening, everyone was gathered at the house as usual. Only this time, we were celebrating Brianna's birthday. All of us were talking and giving Brianna lots of attention. Epecially Soda who refused to leave her side for very long.

"Hey, Soda, why don't you get out the cake and ice cream?" I suggested. "Brianna is fine playing with her toys."

And she was. She barely noticed that anyone else was in the room.

"Okay." Soda reluctantly agreed. "I'll have everything ready in a minute."

I sat on the floor with Brianna while Soda got the cake and ice cream ready. "Are you ready for some cake, Brianna?"

Brianna just looked at me and continued playing.

Soda reappeared. "Okay. Hurry up and get in here before the candle melts all over the cake."

I picked up Brianna and led the others into the kitchen where I sat Brianna in the high chair. We all sang happy birthday to her while she looked at the cake and us with a confused expression on her face.

"Can you blow out the candle?" Soda asked holding the cake in front of her. "Here, I'll help."

Soda blew out the candle for her and removed it. Then he proceeded to cut slices and handed them out along with a scoop of ice cream. Brianna got a larger piece along with a big scoop of chocolate ice cream. At first, she just watched the rest of us. Then she lightly touched the cake with her finger and and wrinkled her nose when she felt the icing. It wasn't long before she was making a big chocolaty mess. She had cake and ice cream all over the high chair, her face, hands, and even her clothes which seemed to have become a napkin in the process. I think she even had some some in her hair which made it look like it was greased just like Pony's and Soda's.

"Hey, I'll have to remember that the next time I run out of hair grease." Two-Bit commented when he looked at Brianna.

"You're making a big mess." Soda told her. But he grinned and let her continue. We knew that she would make a mess. And since it was her birthday, we were going to let her enjoy it.

"Is she getting any of it in her mouth?" Pony asked. He and Two-Bit were both helping themselves to more ice cream.

"Yeah. She's getting it in her mouth." Soda said. He looked at me. "Maybe we should have did presents first."

"No, this is fine. You can give her a bath when we're done here. That way you can get her in her sleeper." I told him.

"I think I'll go do that now. She seems to be done." Soda said as he lifted Brianna out of the high chair. As he left the room he said to her, "You are very messy."

Soda's POV

I gave Brianna a bath, washing all the cake and ice cream off of her. She just laughed and splashed the water getting me all wet.

"This is your bath." I told her splashing her back. We do this every night at bath time. Well, at least we did before I went back to school.

When she was all clean, I pulled the plug from the tub and lifted her out with a towel. I stood with her in front of the mirror. Something she likes looking into. She likes seeing her reflection.

"Who's the clean baby in the mirror?" I asked. "Is that Brianna?"

Brianna grinned and pointed.

"Yes, that's you in the mirror." I told her. "And who's that holding you?"

She looked and leaned towards the mirror touching it with her hands.

"Who is that?" I pointed at my own reflection.

Brianna looked at me and grinned. Then turned her attention back to the mirror. She enjoyed looking at it. But after a few minutes, I started to take her to her room to get her ready for bed. She never stopped looking and pointing at the mirror.

When we got to her room, I closed the door and got her ready for bed. Then, I brought her back out into the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Look who's back!" Pony commented. He handed us a wrapped gift. "Time for presents!"

"Darry, could you and Steve bring in our gift from the garage?" I asked.

Soon, I was unwrapping gifts. Pony had drawn a picture for Brianna. Steve gave her a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with a car on the front. Two-Bit got her a baby doll that actually said mama. He told me that he tried to find one that said daddy but they don't seem to make any. I had bought her a few new pairs of pants, shirts and even two dresses that the sales lady pointed out at the store. And of course was the big gift from me and Darry. The pony that she could sit on and bounce or rock on.

"Have her sit on it, Soda." Steve said once it was unwrapped.

I sat her on it and bounced her a little so she would know what it did. She just looked at me not knowing what was going on.

"Isn't this a nice pony?" I asked.

Her reaction was a confused look towards Ponyboy who found it to be amusing.

"This is a pony too." I told her taking her hand and placing it on the painted mane. "This is a real pony."

"Thanks a lot Soda." Pony said from where he stood.

"You know what I mean." I said rolling my eyes at him. I took Brianna off the pony and set her down on the floor.

At first she looked around at everyone. And even examined the pony for a while, touching it with her hands.

"Nice pony." I told her.

Then, after a few minutes of walking around and occassionally looking at the pony with wide eyes, the moment I had been waiting for since she could walk happened.

She wrapped her arms around my leg and very softly, but just loud enough for all of us to hear, she said her very first word. "Daddy."


	31. Chapter 31

Steve's POV

When Brianna said, "Daddy.", Soda picked her up and started dancing around the room. I knew he had been looking forward to her first word. Wondering what it would be. We all were. Now, I stood watching my best friend dance around the room all because of one simple word.

"Did you hear that? Did you hear what she said?" Soda asked us, still dancing.

"Yes, little buddy." Dary replied. "We all heard her say daddy."

Soda grinned.

"When do you think she'll say, Ponyboy?" Ponyboy asked.

I couldn't help but grin at Pony. I knew how he felt. I was wondering when she'd say all of our names. And other words, too. I think we all were. But for the moment, Soda was happy with "daddy".

Soda's POV

"I think she'll say Ponyboy soon." I said in response to my brother's question. I lifted Brianna in the air and spun around. "Won't you? And you'll say Darry too."

Darry just shook his head. He'd never admit it, but he was looking forward to Brianna starting to talk just like the rest of us.

"Give uncle Darry a big kiss." I said, handing Brianna to Darry. She just sat on his lap and looked around. I guess she was getting tired. It was getting late.

"When is she going to tell you guys to buy more ice cream?" Two-Bit asked although it was hard to understand him. He actually had his face in one of the ice cream containers and was licking it clean.

"Two-Bit, that's disgusting!" Pony cried, laughing.

"Don't you go picking up on Two-Bit's habits." Darry said to Brianna. He turned to Two-Bit. "Get your head out of the container and use a spoon like a normal person."

"She didn't." Two-Bit pointed at Brianna.

"She's a baby. Besides, she didn't have her face in the container." That was Steve.

Two-Bit left the room and returned empty handed.

"It's getting late, Soda. Maybe you should put Brianna to bed now." Darry suggested.

I took her from Darry. "I was just thinking that myself."

"I'll go with." Pony volunteered.

Ponyboy's POV

"How does it feel to know that Brianna's first word is daddy?" I asked once we were in Brianna's room.

Soda sat with her in the rocking chair and thought for a minute. Then he grinned at me. "Pony, it is one of the most amazing feelings. Just wait till she says your name. I'll bet you'll feel the same way."

"You know, she's not exactly a baby anymore." I commented. "She's practically a toddler now."

Soda nodded. "I know. She's growing up fast. But hopefully not too fast. I like being able to hold her and cuddle with her. I don't want her to get to that age where she doesn't want me to hold her."

"You have a few years before that could happen." I told him. "And I don't think she'll leave you like Sandy did."

Soda looked up at me. "Pony, someday, Brianna may ask me about her mother, what am I going to tell her?"

"Soda, don't worry about that now. She's not going to ask that any time soon. And when she does, you'll know what to tell her." I said hoping my answer was good enough. It must have been because he stood up and put Brianna in her crib, covering her with a blanket. Then, he put his arm around my shoulders and we walked out of the room closing the door softly behind us.


	32. Chapter 32

Darry's POV

Brianna kept Ponyboy and me busy during the evening while Soda went to school. She just couldn't sit still. She had to explore everything in sight and in reach. And she was no longer confined to just the living room, so one of us had to keep an eye on her at all times. If we didn't there's no telling what could happen.

"Where are you going, Brianna?" I asked as she walked past me. She stopped long enough to look at me and continued to walk away. I sighed and got up to follow her. The previous day, she had unrolled an entire roll of toilet paper and got it all over the house. "Brianna, what are you doing?"

I followed her to her room where she started pulling toys out of her toy box and threw them on the floor.

"Do you want to play?" I knelt down and watched her. After a minute, I picked up one of the toys and tried to distract her with it. "Let's play with your stacking toy."

Brianna watched me for a minute, then got up and left the room.

"Hey, Brianna." I heard Pony say, he had been in his room doing homework. Now he stood in the door way looking at me and trying not to laugh. "Darry, that's Brianna's toy."

"I know that. I was trying to get her to sit still and play with it. Can you go see what she's up to before she ends up toilet papering the house again?" I said as I started putting the toys away.

Ponyboy's POV

"Hey, short stuff." I said, finding Brianna in my room, trying to climb on the chair at my desk. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Daddy?" Brianna looked at me.

"Daddy's at school. Come on, lets go play in the living room." I suggested, picking her up and carrying her out of the room. I decided to put her on the rocking horse hoping she'd stay on it longer than a minute. No such luck. After a few seconds, she wanted to get off. "You are just like your father, do you know that?"

"Pony, Soda can sit still on a horse." Darry told me entering the living room.

"You know what I mean. Where did she go?" I asked.

"Back to your room, kiddo." Darry replied. "You better go get her before she starts tearing the room apart."

"I'm going. I'm going." I mumbled. When I got back to my room, Brianna was sitting on the floor, happily coloring on her face with one of my markers which she must have managed to pull off of the desk.

Brianna grinned when she saw me. Her face had blue marker all over it.

"Hey, Darry?" I called.

"What, did she tear apart a homework assignment?" Was the reply.

"No, but she got hold of one of my markers." I yelled back.

Darry's POV

I shook my head and walked to Pony's room. When I got there, I saw that Pony was right.

"Take the marker from her, I'll go start her bath." I sighed.

A few minutes later, I was trying to wash the marker off of Brianna. During her bath, Soda returned home.

"Hey, what happened?" Soda asked when he saw his daughter's blue face.

"She got a hold of one of Pony's markers." I explained.

"She didn't get it in her mouth, did she?" Was the next question.

"No, I already checked. I think Pony caught her before she could color on anything else." I replied. "Do you want to finish giving her her bath?"

"Sure." Soda said as we switched places. I left him alone with Brianna to get the marker washed off her face.

Soda's POV

"Did you find one of uncle Pony's markers?" I asked Brianna.

Brianna just splashed water at me.

"You have a blue face." I told her.

It took a few minutes to get all the marker off. But once she was clean, I dried her off and got her ready for bed.

"Well, look who's back to normal." Ponyboy commented when I brough Brianna in the living room to say good night to him and Darry. He took her from me and gave her a hug and kiss, then handed her over to Darry who did the same.

"Let's put you to bed. It sounds like you had a busy day." I said to Brianna as I walked her to her room. Once we were in her room, I sat with her in the rocking chair and read to her until she fell asleep. Sometimes, I sing to her. but, she likes hearing a story before she goes to sleep. It's something Pony had told me since he and Darry usually put her to bed if I'm not home. As soon as she was sound asleep, I laid her in her crib, and silently left the room.


	33. Chapter 33

Soda's POV

I did my homework before I went to bed that night. And by the time my head hit the pillow, I was sound asleep. It's tiring working full time, going to school and doing homework. Plus, spending time with Brianna. By the time I get to bed, I'm usually exhausted.

I don't know how long I was asleep, but I woke up to the sound of crying. At first, I thought that Pony had one those dreams. But then I realized that he was dead to the world next to me. After laying there for a minute, wondering if I was the one dreaming since I felt so tired, I realized that it was Brianna who was crying.

Yawning, I got out of bed and stumbled to her room only to find the door wide open instead of partially closed like it normally was at night.

"Brianna?" I whispered walking into the room. I looked inside her crib, but she wasn't there. "Brianna?"

I allowed every crazy idea enter my mind as to why she wasn't in her crib. And her crying didn't help, especially since I didn't know where she was. For all I knew, someone was taking her. After all, we do keep the front door unlocked if Two-Bit, Steve or sometimes even Tim Shepherd needs to spend the night.

"Brianna?" I called out softly, leaving the room and not wanting to wake up Pony or Darry. I noticed that the cries had stopped. I felt a surge of panic go through me. I don't like hearing her cry, but, at least I knew she was somewhere in the house. Now, I didn't hear her at all.

I walked to the living room, wide awake now.

"Looking for someone?"

Steve's POV

Soda stood in front of me, and I could tell he was trying to stay calm. After all, he didn't know that Brianna had climbed out of her crib and wandered into the living room.

"You have her?" Was all Soda could say as he took Brianna from me.

"She climbed out of her crib and came in here." I replied.

"Why was she crying?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I think she might have fell and it scared her. Her crying woke me up that's how I figured out that she climbed out of her crib."

Soda checked Brianna for any bumps or bruises from the fall. "Well, she seems okay. I thought something terrible was happening to her."

"Soda, I was here, do you think I'd let someone take her? They'd have to get through me, not to mention you and your two brothers before that happened." I said and I meant it.

Soda grinned. "Yeah, well I should put my little climber back to bed."

I nodded as I laid back down on the couch. I could hear Soda telling Brianna that her climbing out of her crib had scared him, but I doubt she understood.

Soda's POV

I put Brianna back to bed and waited until I knew she was asleep before I went back to bed myself. It never occurred to me that she could climb out of her crib, even though she was climbing on almost everything else in the house. I was glad Steve had been there and was willing to comfort her when she fell while I felt like crying myself and running to get Darry because I didn't know where she was.

The next morning, I entered the kitchen to eat breakfast, with Brianna walking in front of me, to the sound of Steve telling Pony and Darry what had happened.

"Hmm, maybe she's really Dally's kid." Pony said. "He was good at escaping things, too."

"Pony!" I cried.

"Relax Soda, I'm kidding. No one would confuse her to be someone else's kid. She looks too much like you." Pony said ducking as I swung at his head.

"You better hurry up and eat, little buddy." Darry said with a grin. "You don't want to be late for work.'

"Speaking of being late, I should get going." Pony said. He gave a quick wave before leaving for school. He usually leaves for school earlier during the spring, because he runs there to stay in shape for track. He does the same thing in the fall when he has cross country, too.

"Where's Mrs. Matthews?" I asked. "She's usually here by now."

Two-Bit's mom still watched Brianna during the day until someone got home. Usually it was Pony, but now since he had track, I was normally the first one home. Which gave me an hour or two to spend with her before I had to go to school.

"I told her she could have the day off." Darry replied.

"How come?" I asked, with a mouth full of scrambled eggs and grape jelly.

"Because my boss insisted that I take the day off today and there's no point of her being here if I am." Darry said.

I exchanged looks with Steve who knew as well as I did that Darry had never spent an entire day alone with Brianna.

"And I know what you're thinking, Soda. Brianna and I will be fine." Darry said. "So finish your breakfast. And Steve, you should go to school now."

Steve, unlike Pony, drives to school so he was able to stay a little longer.

"Sure, I'll see you both later." Steve said rubbing Brianna's hair before leaving. "I wonder if my hair would be that soft if I stopped putting grease in it?"

"Why don't you try it?" Darry yelled.

"No way! Then I'd look like a blasted pansy or something!" Came the reply followed by the sound of the front door closing.

A few minutes later, I was giving brianna a kiss and leaving myself. She started to cry like she normally did when I left, but I knew she'd be fine with Darry watching her. The question was, would Darry be fine?


	34. Chapter 34

Darry's POV

After Soda left for work, I washed the few dishes in the sink while Brianna played with an empty cup. Soda's been letting her drink from a plastic cup with a lid more lately. She doesn't use the bottle much any more.

"So, Brianna, what should we do today?" I asked once the dishes were done.

Brianna just looked at me.

"Okay, lets go into the living room. Then we can play with your toys." I said lifting her out of the high chair, bringing her to the living room, and closing the baby gate behind me.

As soon as I put Brianna down, she started to walk away. Straight for Pony and Soda's room. She seems to go there a lot when Soda's gone.

"Brianna, come out here and play with your toys." I said standing in the hall.

Brianna just climbed up on the bed. Then she turned and looked at me. "Daddy?"

"Daddy went to work. You get to play with uncle Darry today." I told her.

Brianna shook her head.

"No?" I asked, trying my best to pretend I was sad. "You don't want to play with your uncle Darry? I'll give you a horsey ride."

Brianna grinned at me. She likes it when I give her horsey rides.

"You like that, don't you?" I asked. "Okay, lets give you a horsey ride."

I lifted her onto my shoulders and gave her a horsey ride all throughout the house. I ended in the living room where I set her down on the floor with a few of her toys.

Brianna played with her toys for a little while before she decided to wander away again.

"Where are you going?" I asked following her to her room where she threw all of her toys on the floor. "You're making a mess."

Brianna giggled and moved on to Pony and Soda's room again, where she pulled open the bottom dresser drawer and started pulling out everything in it. Which was mostly pants.

"Brianna," I said as I watched her. "You're making a mess in your daddy's room."

Not that Soda would notice. The room was always a mess and that was without Brianna's help. He and Pony both have a theory that things belong wherever they land. Especially Soda who seems to think his coat belongs on the floor in front of the couch instead of hanging in the hall closet or at least the back of a chair.

"Daddy?" Brianna looked up at me.

"Still at work." I replied. The rest of the morning was spent watching her empty out whatever she could open and pull stuff out of. By the time she was done, the house was a bigger mess than usual. "Brianna, don't you want to put everything back?"

She shook her head and I grinned.

"Are you getting hungry?" I asked. I knew it was almost lunch time.

Brianna nodded this time.

I thought for a minute. "Do you want to go see daddy?"

That got a big grin. So, I put a coat on her and took her outside to the truck. Soon, I was driving to the DX station to see Soda.

Soda's POV

I was about to go clock out for my lunch break when my boss said I had visitors. I quickly went to see who it was and found Darry standing with Brianna, talking to my boss.

"Daddy!" Brianna said when she saw me. She was already leaning out from Darry who was holding her and reaching for me.

"Hey, sweetie." I said taking her. I looked at Darry. "Why are you two here?"

"Well, it's lunch time and I figured we'd come and visit." Darry replied.

"Now you don't have to eat alone." My boss commented. "Go clock out and be back in an hour."

I looked at him. "An hour, are you sure?"

"Yeah, you worked hard this morning. Besides, this little cutie needs more time with her father." My boss knows all about my returning to school. So he also knows that I don't get to spend as much time with Brianna as I used to.

I grinned and went to clock out. Brianna looked at everything we passed with curiosity. Not that I blamed her. There was a lot of stuff there that she wasn't used to seeing.

"I'll be back soon." I called out as I left with Darry and Brianna.

"Well, where should we go?" Darry asked.

"How about the Tasty Freeze?" I suggested.

"Sounds good." Darry agreed as we left the DX station.

Darry's POV

"How was your morning, Darry? Is Brianna keeping you busy?" Soda asked me as he cut up half of his burger into bite size pieces for brianna.

"She did pull out everything she could from everthing she could open." I told him. "Made a nice mess."

Soda grinned. "And I guess I'm the one who'll have to pick it up, right?"

"Nah, I'll get it when she takes her nap." I paused and looked at brianna then back at Soda. "She does still take a nap, right?"

"As far as I know. She'll probably be ready to go down for one when you get home." Soda replied, placing a few fries on Brianna's tray.

Brianna slowly ate her lunch. She was more interested in watching what was happening around her.

"Eat some more of your burger." Soda told her.

She did, but not until she pointed at the front entrance and said, "Stee!"

Soda and I both looked to find Steve and Ponyboy coming towards us.

Steve's POV

Ponyboy and I joined Darry and Soda. Brianna was all smiles.

"THe boss said you went to lunch. So I figured you came here." I told Soda. I grinned at Brianna. "Looks like you had some company today."

Soda grinned. "Yeah. It was a nice surprise. I wasn't expected Darry and Brianna to show up."

Darry looked at me. "Brianna saw you two coming in."

Soda nodded. "Yup, as soon as she saw you, she said, Stee."

I laughed. "Well, it's not Steve, but pretty close."

Ponyboy just shook his head. "She doesn't say Pony yet."

Soda ruffled his hair. "She will, Pony."

"I know." Pony replied putting ketchup on his burger. "And I plan on dancing around the room when she says it. Just like you did when she said daddy."

We all ate and spoke for a while. But it wasn't long before Soda was getting up. "I should get back to work. Darry, why don't you and Brianna stay? You cango home when Steve and Pony go back to school."

Soda gave Brianna a quick kiss and left the restaurant heading back to work.

"Daddy!" Brianna cried. She looked at each of us left at the table. Tears flowing down her cheeks.

I looked at Darry who just continued eating.

"She does this every time Soda leaves." Pony explained. "She'll be fine in a minute."

Sure enough, after a minute, Brianna was back to grinning and chewing on her fries. She even gave me a fry. Which I ate with a smile.

"We should go back to school, Steve." Pony said.

"Yeah, Brianna and I should go home anyway." Darry said. "I should try to get her to take a nap so I can clean up."

Pony grinned. "She emptied out the drawers and cupboards didn't she?"

Darry nodded.

"Two-Bit's mom says she does that a lot. Sometimes I help put everything back." Pony said as we all walked out the door.

"Great." Darry mumbled. He picked up Brianna so he could get her in the truck. "Say bye to Steve and uncle Pony."

Pony and I each said bye to Brianna and Darry before we got into my car.

"Pony, you'll be home late tonight, right?" Darry called after us.

"Yeah, I have track practice." Pony yelled back.

I looked at him as I pulled out of the lot. "Darry is spending the whole day with Brianna? No wonder he wanted to see Soda."

"Awe, it ain't that bad. He's been wanting to spend more time with her." Was Pony's reply. "Wouldn't you if she were your niece?"

I grinned. "Pony, I already think of her as my niece. You guys are the closest thing to a family that I have."

Pony opened his mouth then closed it. I knew he understood what I was saying. Then he opened his mouth again. "I think Brianna would like it if you came over and helped watch her. With track seanson being here, I can't always be there to help Darry. And I'm sure Soda wouldn't mind."

"Thanks Pony." I said as I pulled into the school parking lot. "Maybe I'll give Darry a break tonight while Soda's here taking his classes."

Pony didn't say anything. Just sort of grinned and got out of the car. I stayed where I was until the bell rang. I was in no hurry to get to my next class.


	35. Chapter 35

Soda's POV

After work, I went home and found Darry half asleep in his chair with Brianna sitting on his lap. "Long day?"

Darry looked up at me. "Let's just say a nap would be nice right about now."

"I thought you were going to put her down for one when you got home from the Tasty Freeze." I said, taking Brianna from him.

"I did. I was talking about me." Darry explained. "She may look like you, but, she seems to have Pony's ability to move fast."

I laughed. "Well, I'm home now if you really want to take a nap. I don't have to leave for class for two hours."

Darry gave me a tired grin and went off to his room. Probably so he could have some uninterupted sleep.

"Daddy." Brianna was looking at me.

"Hey sweetie." I said to her. "Did you keep your uncle Darry busy today?"

She just grinned at me and started to show me that she wanted me to put her down.

"Okay, I'll put you down." I laughed. I set her down and followed her to her room where I was greeted by a mess of toys. "Did you make a mess?"

Brianna ignored me and just sat down among the pile of toys. She started to play, then looked at me waiting for me to join her.

"Alright, what should we play with?" I asked sitting down next to her on the floor.

"How about the blocks? We can build a soc neighborhood and have her knock it down." I looked up to find Steve standing in the doorway. "Boy, Pony wasn't kidding when he said she removes everything from drawers and cupboards."

"No. But there's nothing in any of them that could harm her. All of that is kept out of reach." I replied. "What's going on?"

Steve shrugged. "Not much. Pony said I could come over and help watch Brianna tonight. Kind of give Darry a break."

I grinned. "Darry is taking a nap now. I think Brianna tired him out."

"Well, he can relax tonight." Steve replied. He picked up Brianna and added, "Isn't that right?"

Brianna laughed.

"She'll probably cry for a few minutes when I leave." I told him.

"I know, she did at the restaraunt. Pony explained that she'd be fine and she was." Steve said as he put Brianna back down.

"Stee!" Brianna held out her arms wanting Steve to pick her up again.

"Oh, you don't want your daddy to hold you but Steve can?" I asked Brianna.

Steve picked her up and went out into the living room with her. "When do you leave for school?"

"In an hour and forty minutes." I told him. "Speaking of which, I'm glad your here. It's easier to fix dinner when someone else is around to watch Brianna."

Steve shook his head and sat down on the couch with her. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out one of the car magazines that he's always looking at. Then, he started showing Brianna all the pictures of cars in it.

Steve's POV

Over an hour later, after we all had dinner, Soda got up to leave for school.

"Bye sweetie." He said to Brianna. "Give daddy a kiss."

He kissed her on the kiss then turned to me. "Good luck, Steve."

"We'll be fine. Besides, Darry's up now and Pony will be home after his track meet." I said.

Soda just laughed and walked out the front door. A minute later the sound of Darry's truck and Brianna crying "Daddy" filled my ears.

"Brianna." I whispered from behind her. "You know he'll be back."

She looked at me and nodded. Then she walked over to her bouncing pony.

"Someday, they'll make little cars that kids can actually drive." I mumbled as I lifted her onto the pony.

"Even if they did, Steve, she'd still be too little to drive it." Darry commented from the kitchen where he was washing the dishes. One setting remained on the table for Pony when he got home.

"I guess." I replied. "But wouldn't it be cool if kids could drive cars?"

"On the sidewalks or the streets with all the adults?" Darry asked, entering the living room.

"On the sidewalks or in the yards." I replied. "I'm not stupid enough to want a kid driving on the streets. Heck, some adults shouldn't be allowed to drive on the streets."

"Well, maybe you'll be the one to make it happen, Steve. You certainly know enough about cars." Darry told me.

"Stee?" I was about to respond to Darry when Brianna tugged on my sleeve.

"Do you want down?" I asked her. She nodded and I let her down. She started to walk away. "Where are you going?"

Knowing her, she's probably going to Soda's room." Darry said.

I followed her and sure enough, she went to Soda's room. She grabbed the sheet on the bed and hid behind it when she saw me. I pulled it away. "Are you trying to hide from me now?"

Brianna giggled and hid behind the sheet again. And we continued our little game until Pony got home.

"Sounds like you two are having a good time." He said as he set his books down on his desk.

"She's been having lots of fun. Haven't you, Brianna?" Her response was hiding behind the sheet again. Then peeking out from the side and giggling as she hid again.

"Darry's reading the paper. Do you know how long it's been since he's been able to read the paper in one sitting?" Pony asked me. "Brianna usually keeps both of us busy. Anyway, I should get her ready for bed. You don't want to help with her bath do you?"

I shook my head. "Nah, you can do that. I think I'll watch television while you get her ready for bed. I'll probably spend the night. I don't feel like going home. If I did, I'd probably be back here anyway."

Pony gave me a half smile as he picked up Brianna and left the room. I left the room too and went to the living room to watch 'Leave It To Beaver'.


	36. Chapter 36

Ponyboy's POV

I was the first one up the next morning. Well, the second person up. But I was the first one up who could make breakfast. After I got dressed, I got Brianna and brought her into the kitchen with me. Sitting her in the high chair.

"What should I make for breakfast, Brianna?" I asked. I was already searching the icebox for eggs. I found the chocolate cake first. Darry usually makes the cakes now that Soda's back in school. I put frosting them in the morning, unless Two-Bit manages to get his hands on it first. "Well, I'll frost the cake. Maybe by the time I'm done someone will be up with suggestions for breakfast."

Brianna, who had been playing with an empty cup, just looked at me. Her hair was still messed up from sleeping on it. Her brown eyes sparkled like Soda's did along with her smile. She banged her cup on the tray.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked. I stopped frosting the cake and poured a small amount of juice in the cup. I didn't bother to put a lid on it. However, I did keep an eye on her as I finished frosting the cake. "Now, what should I make for breakfast?"

"Oh good, the cake's ready." I turned and saw Soda smoothing Brianna's hair with his hand. "You're hair needs to be brushed. Did uncle Pony give you some juice?"

"Soda, see if you can find eggs." I said.

"We're out. I'll have to pick some up on my way home from work." Darry said entering the kitchen. He messed up Brianna's hair even more. "Hey, kiddo."

"Great, now I really don't know what to make for breakfast." I groaned.

"How about chocolate oatmeal?" Soda suggested. "We have the stuff for that."

Darry and I both looked at him. "Chocolate cake with chocolate milk, plus chocolate oatmeal?"

"It was just a suggestion. I don't think we have anything else unless you want bologna sandwhiches for breakfast." Soda defended himself as he poured himself a glass of chocolate milk.

At the sound of bologna, my stomach turned. After that week up in Windrixville, I never could look at bologna the same way. "Well, I guess it can't hurt to have an all chocolate breakfast. Just one question."

"What is it?" Darry asked.

"How do you make chocolate oatmeal?" I looked at Soda since it was his idea.

Soda rolled his eyes at me. "Make the oatmeal the way you normally would. Then you add coco powder and then sugar to sweeten it and stir it."

"Oh." I mumbled getting out a pot while Darry got out everything else. A minute later, we were all sitting around the table eating cake while we waited for the water to boil for the oatmeal.

Soda's POV

Brianna looked at me and held out her cup. "Did you drink all your juice?"

"I only gave her a little." Pony said as he stood up to finish making the oatmeal.

"Do you want more?" I asked. Brianna nodded, still holding out the cup. I poured somemore juice for her and watched as she carefully drank it. Holding the cup in both hands.

"Hey, where's Steve? I though he spent the night." Darry glanced into the living room.

"He did. But he went home to change." I explained.

Brianna was looking at Pony. Watching his every move. She had been doing that since I walked in. She looked at me and pointed at Pony. "Pony?"

"Yes, sweetie. That's your uncle Pony." I told her.

Ponyboy came over with the oatmeal and filled three bowls with it. "Did she just say Pony?"

I nodded. "She sure did. But put the pot down first if you're going to start dancing around."

Pony didn't start dancing, but he did give Brianna a hug and a kiss on the cheek before sitting down to eat his chocolate oatmeal. "This actually isn't that bad."

"Since when are any of my ideas for food bad?" I asked, pretending to be offended.

"No comment." Darry and Pony said at the same time. While Brianna finished her juice and had a small taste of my chocolate oatmeal. She had made Pony's day. I knew it because he had been waiting for her to say his name for the first time. I knew she wouldn't say Ponyboy right away. But since we usually called him Pony anyway, it really didn't matter. Now, I wondered what her next word would be.


	37. Chapter 37

Author's Note: I have good news and bad news. The good news is, I've decided to turn this story into a series. The bad news is, this is the last chapter of this part of the series. The next story will probably pick up when Brianna is two maybe three. I'm still thinking of a title for the next story in the series and am open to suggestions.

Soda's POV

I had to take Brianna to the doctor for a check up on Wednesday. Ponyboy came with even though he doesn't like being there any more than I do.

"I still don't get why Darry couldn't come. He gets off around now anyway." Pony complained as we sat down in the waiting room. "He'd be better at this than me."

"I know, but he can't be here. It'd be at least twenty minutes before he'd show up if he could come." I said. I knew that Pony was upset because he had to hold Brianna when she got her booster shot. He hates doing that. But, I can't do it either. The first time I took her to the doctor, he gave Brianna a shot and she screamed and cried for a long time. She looked at me with eyes that clearly said, 'how could you let him do this to me?' and I wanted to cry myself. After that, I had another person come with to her doctor's appointments. That way they could be with her during the shot and I could leave the room where I didn't have to watch. Usually, Darry came because he can stay calm. Even Steve can handle being in the room with her during the shot. But neither one could come today. So, Pony got stuck.

"I hate hospitals." Pony mumbled picking up an old magazine and paging through it.

"This isn't a hospital. It's just a doctor's office." I told him.

"It smells like a hospital." Pony mumbled.

I had to agree with him. Brianna sat on the floor playing with the few toys that they had there. You'd think they'd have more toys considering all the kids they saw every week. But they didn't. They had two dolls, a few cars and maybe a puzzle. They also had coloring books that kids had already scribbled in. But Brianna wasn't interested in coloring books yet. She was barely interested in the toys she was playing with.

"Curtis!" The receptionist called. "You can go in now."

I picked up Brianna and Pony followed us to the rooom where Brianna's check up would be. He stood uncomfortably while I sat with Brianna. We ended up waiting another ten minutes before the doctor even showed up.

"Well, how is everyone today?" The doctor said as he came in the room. He grinned at Brianna. "You're getting so big! Pretty soon you'll be taller than your dad."

"I hope that won't hapeen until she's at least sixteen." I joked.

the doctor laughed and started the check up. At first he listened to her heart and checked her reflexes. Then, he checked her ears. All the normal stuff. But then, he looked at me. "She's getting her booster shot today, correct?"

I nodded as I looked at Pony who reluctantly walked over to hold Brianna on his lap.

"I'll be back in a minute." I said as I left the room. I walked down the hall and waited until I was sure I could go back in.

Ponyboy's POV

I held Brianna on my lap and shut my eyes. Just because I had to be in the room didn't mean I had to watch.

"Relax Pony. You're not getting a shot." The doctor said. "And it'll be over in a second."

I kept my eyes closed. But I could tell when the doctor wiped Brianna's skin where the shot would be and when he gave her the shot. Which was followed by Brianna screaming and crying. I opened my eyes slowly and held her close to me.

"See, that wasn't so bad." the doctor said as he put a band-aid where he had given her the shot.

I wanted to point out that if it wasn't so bad, she wouldn't be crying, but decided not to. Soda came back in and took Brianna from me. He rubbed her back and spoke softly to her.

"She's a healthy girl. You can go schedule her next check up at the desk." The doctor said. He handed Brianna a lollipop and a sticker as Soda led the way out of the room.

"That was not fun." I said once we were finally out of the building.

Soda looked at me. "I know, Pony, but it had to be done. Besides, she's fine now."

Brianna was trying to get down so she could walk. But Soda wouldn't let her. At least not until we were closer to home. When we got home, Darry was waiting for us.

Darry's POV

"How did it go?" I asked when Soda and Pony entered the house.

"She's healthy." Soda said at the same time Pony said, "Next time you're holding her during the shot."

"That good, huh?" I said. I knew Pony wouldn't like having to be with Brianna during the shot. He still didn't like getting shots himself. So to have to watch someone else get one has to be just as hard for him. "I know you didn't want to be the one to hold her during her shot, but I'm glad you did."

"Me too." Soda added. He put Brianna down on the floor and let her walk around. "Otherwise, I would have had to have asked Two-Bit to come with."

Pony grinned as Brianna tried to walk betweent his legs instead of going around him. "At least I wasn't getting a shot."

Brianna pulled herself up on the couch and grabbed one of her picture books. "Pony?"

Pony turned around. "Do you want me to read that to you?"

Brianna nodded as Pony went over to the couch and sat next to her. He put his arm around her and started to read the story to her.

"She's growing fast, Soda. She's not a baby anymore." I whispered to Soda.

"No, she's not." Soda sighed. "But I finally understand what mom meant when she used to tell us that we would always be her babies. I know Brianna's growing up, but I also know that no matter how old she is, she will always be my baby."

I let what Soda said sink in while I watched Pony read to Brianna. As I sat on my chair, Soda joined Pony and Brianna on the couch. Watching Soda as he pulled Brianna onto his lap, I knew that what he said was true. Brianna would always be Soda's baby.


End file.
